Conociéndote encontré mi verdadera felicidad
by SebastianxCiel -Love
Summary: Dos almas gemelas que gracias al destino ahora se encuentran juntos, Ciel a pesar de ser ciego parece ser un jovencito conforme pero busca su felicidad y consigue encontrarla en una persona que le va a cambiar la vida como no se lo imagina / SebasxCiel
1. El día que el destino nos ha unido

Ciel un hermoso jovencito de 14 años se encontraba sentado en el borde de una fuente con un libro sobre sus piernas y al estar ciego solo había aprendido a reconocer las letras al sentirlas con el tacto de sus manos, en ese instante tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro pero ni siquiera él sabía cual era el motivo por el cual estaba sintiéndose de aquella manera

Cerca de la fuente, había también otro joven, llamado Ash, siempre se detenía a observarlo y al igual que todos los días se acercó a él. Sabía que el muchacho en su estado no podría resistirse mayormente a lo que él pudiera hacerle. El niño, desde que había entrado al internado, lo había cautivado, realmente, Ash se había obsesionado con él - ¿No quieres algo de compañía? - preguntaba acercándosele demasiado, casi sobre él

- ¿Algo de compañía? aunque te diga un no como respuesta igual vas a quedarte, el día de hoy no me encuentro de ánimos para tener compañía - Responde el joven mientras se encargaba de cerrar suavemente el libro- podré estar ciego pero se lo cerca que estas de mí ahora y por algún motivo pienso que no debe ser para algo bueno

- ¿Nada bueno, dices? - dice sonriéndole, mientras con una mano tomaba joven de la suya, llevándolo, casi a rastras hacia otro lugar - Yo no te haré nada que no disfrutes - decía mientras tomaba con rudeza al muchacho acercándolo más a su cuerpo

- Estas actuando mal ¿Sabes? no es bueno que te aproveches de alguien que tiene una discapacidad, en mi caso estar ciego así que suéltame de una vez - Menciona en tanto intentaba soltarse como podía al forcejear un poco- no soy el único chico aquí al que puedes fastidiar de esa manera ¿Qué según tú puedo disfrutar de lo que me hagas? por la manera en que actúas no me gustarías aunque pudiera ver

- Tienes razón, hay muchos chicos aquí, pero eres tu a quien quiero tener, los demás no me interesan - dice acercándose al oído del menor, mordiéndolo - Sé que lo disfrutarás...

- Dudo mucho que tengas razón en eso de que lo disfrutare - Susurra dejando escapar un pequeño gemido involuntario- a otros tal vez les gustaría pero yo soy diferente, de- déjame ir ahora que tengo cosas que hacer

- ¡No te irás, ¿me entiendes? - le gritó al menor mientras lo sacudía un poco - ¡Tú serás mío y no te vas a resistir!

- Aunque hagas lo que tanto te provoca jamás voy a ser tuyo, no de la manera como lo deseas y suéltame que me estas lastimando - Intenta soltarse nuevamente pero no le era posible, unas cuantas lagrimas estaban por salir pero no quería llorar frente a nadie- tampoco me grites que no soy de tu propiedad

- Tienes razón, aún no eres de mi propiedad, pero lo serás - dice lamiendo la mejilla de Ciel, y empezaba a quitar la camisa que este traía puesta

- Eres un completo aprovechado, no se de que sirve que intente defenderme sí tú igual no vas a detenerte - Sentía un poco de frío así que se da cuenta de que estaba siendo despojado de su camisa- además de ser tú un asqueroso

- ¡No me llames así! - dice abofeteando su rostro. Mientras cerca de allí pasaba un estudiante mayor, de hermosos ojos rojizos, iba caminando a paso lento, leyendo atento un libro

- Solo te he dicho la verdad, te sientes ofendido por que sabes que digo la verdad - Con una mano se toca la parte lastimada de su rostro- déjame ir que no quiero perder el tiempo contigo

En ese preciso momento una chica de cabello albino iba siguiendo precisamente a aquel joven de hermosos ojos rojizos, lo venía siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y estaba dispuesta a alcanzarlo a como de lugar

- ¡Cállate! - decía dispuesto a quitarle el resto de ropa al pequeño, aunque no pudo concretar su acción al ver como otro estudiante al notarlo se acerca y le da una patada. - ¡Suéltalo, maldito! - le decía el joven de ojos carmín, mientras tras él aparecía la chica de cabellos claros

Ciel solo podía escuchar los gritos así que al momento de sentir que estaba libre se agacha a tomar en sus brazos su preciado libro, en cuanto pudiera terminar todo el alboroto le daría las gracias a la persona que le brindo su ayuda en el momento que más lo necesitaba

- ¡Ash! sí tenías planes de hacer algo con ese niño debiste pensarlo mejor y llevártelo a otro lugar más alejado - Susurra bajito a su hermano en tanto se acercaba a él para ayudarlo, después observa al joven de ojos rojizos por que ahora le interesaba más- deberíamos irnos ahora

- Ustedes dos váyanse, no tienen ningún asunto aquí - le decía el mayor a los hermanos de blanquecinos cabellos, Ash y Ángela. Cuando estos se hubieron retirado del lugar, el joven se le acercó al pequeño - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó con cierta ternura, pasándole en las manos la camisa de la cual había sido anteriormente despojado

- Sí me encuentro bien, todo gracias a usted que llego a ayudarme - Deja el libro a un lado un momento mientras se colocaba la camisa y se la abrochaba- nuevamente debo darle las gracias. Es una gran persona por que créame tal vez otros no serían capaces de venir a brindarme su ayuda como usted lo ha hecho

- No tienes porqué agradecérmelo - dice sonriendo, luego se le acercó, para desabrochar la camisa del pequeño - Lo siento, estaba mal abrochado - decía mientras le ponía correctamente la camisa

- No se preocupe por ello, es normal que aún no aprenda a vestirme bien por mi propia cuenta y además no me he esforzado en hacerlo - Le dedica una encantadora sonrisa a pesar de no saber como era el rostro de aquel joven pero aún pudo darse cuenta de que era una gran persona y le agradaba- tengo una discapacidad pero hay algunas cosas que sí se hacer solo pero en otras no niego que me ayudan

Sebastian, quien estaba agachado frente al niño, notó la bella sonrisa que éste le brindaba, realmente era un jovencito hermoso. Se puso de pie, y le sacudió un poco los finos cabellos - ¿Y cómo te llamas pequeño? - le decía dándole una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que éste no podía verlo

- Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive ¿Y cual es el tuyo? - Pregunta un poco más animado el pequeño en tanto intentaba imaginarse como podía ser aquella persona de la cual ahora solo escuchaba su voz y sentía su tacto- de verdad gracias por tu ayuda

- En serio, no es nada. Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis - decía sonriendo. Vió que el niño llevaba consigo un libro - ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Qué libro lees? - preguntaba un tanto curioso

- Bueno sí tocar las letras con las manos se le puede llamar leer, este libro se llama la obra literaria de Hamlet y siempre lo llevo conmigo - Sostiene nuevamente el libro entre sus brazos- Sebastian es un nombre bonito debo decir

- Gracias, a mi también me gusta tu nombre, Ciel - dice mirándolo fijamente - A mi me gustan las obras de Edgar Allan Poe, es uno de mis escritores favoritos, al igual que Shakespeare - dice sonriéndole. Luego siente el sonido de una campana - Bueno, es hora de irme a clase, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la tuya?

- Sí no es molestia para ti acompañarme sí quisiera - Sonríe de la misma manera que hace unos instantes, estaba sorprendido de como Sebastian pudo subirle el animo así de rápido- aunque a decir verdad no sería bueno que llegues tarde a tu clase por culpa mía Sebastian

- No me importa llegar unos minutos tarde, quisiera acompañarte - le dedica una sonrisa. Mientras comienza a caminar a paso mas o menos lento, junto a Ciel

- Ahora estoy más convencido de lo agradable que eres - Una hermosa sonrisa hace acto de presencia en sus labios mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que Sebastian- sí fuera lo contrario a mí tampoco me importaría llegar unos minutos tarde a mi clase sí es para acompañarte a la tuya

- Tú también me pareces bastante agradable - dice sonriéndole de igual manera - Bueno, cuidado aquí, hay unos escalones - dice sujetándolo, con miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo

- ¿De verdad te parezco agradable? saber eso me hace feliz - Se ruboriza cuando siente que el mayor lo sostiene para no tropezar con los escalones- muchas gracias por que sí no fuera por ti seguro hubiera terminado en el suelo

- No me agradezcas tanto, que esto lo hago con gusto - le dice mientras, al estar así de cerca puede sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba su cuerpo - Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu clase?

- Bueno mi salón es el 5-A - Menciona aún sonriendo y sintiéndose completamente a gusto junto al mayor- no creo que estemos lejos de mi clase

- No, de hecho es la penúltima del pasillo - Una vez llegaron allí. Sebastian se despidió de él - Hemos llegado, adiós, Ciel, hablaremos mas tarde si te parece

- De acuerdo Sebastian entonces hablaremos más tarde sí gustas y que te vaya bien en tu clase - Responde nuevamente con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano para despedirse de él-

- ¡Esta bien! - le decía mientras se apresuraba en llegar a su clase. Pasó un buen momento con ese jovencito, que conocía desde hace no más de diez minutos, era hermoso, debía admitirlo, y tal vez por eso ese desgraciado había querido aprovecharse de él por su condición, y de seguro él no era él único, muchos deben estar tras él. Pero Sebastian no permitiría que se acercaran a él, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de proteger al bello y simpático muchacho

Ciel entra al salón y toma asiento en su lugar de siempre mientras colocaba su libro donde debía estar, a pesar de haber empezado la clase su mente estaba en otra parte y solo pensaba en Sebastian todo el tiempo. Decía en su mente lo agradable y simpático que era pero estaba seguro de lo bello que era a pesar de no poder verlo a causa de estar ciego

Cuando finalizaron las largas y aburridas clases, en las que Sebastian no ponía demasiada atención, fue de inmediato al salón de Ciel, quería volver a verlo, aunque el pequeño pudiera observarlo a él. Y es que sentía que era su deber estar allí para él, y ayudarle en lo que más pudiera. Cuando lo vio salir de la sala, se acerca a él - ¡Hola! - saluda al pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡Hola Sebastian! - Sonríe al escuchar la voz del mayor y con la mano intenta buscar donde se encontraba exactamente- me da gusto que vinieras a verme después de las clases

- Quería pasar estos minutos de descanso contigo - dice tomando la mano del pequeño con suavidad y la acercó a su pecho - Aquí estoy

- Yo también quería pasar el tiempo de descanso contigo - Al sentir la mano de Sebastian se ruboriza un poco y sonríe de manera encantadora- me siento a gusto contigo

Sebastian guío a Ciel a una banca cercana, y allí se sentaron a descansar un rato - Por cierto, si no te molesta, quisiera conocerte más, cuéntame sobre ti

- No me molesta contarte sobre mí créeme, mis padres han sido asesinados cuando era más pequeño y estuve un largo tiempo viviendo con mi tía Angelina Durless pero a ella también la han asesinado unos años después y ha sido en ese momento que termine en este internado - Menciona bajando un poco la vista- como has podido ver me gusta la lectura y las artes. En eso me refugio casi todo el tiempo

- Lamento haber hecho que recordases esos momentos - dice un poco culpable, y posa su mano en el hombro del menor atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, dándole un pequeño abrazo - Sé que tendrás un futuro feliz, me encargaré de que nada malo pueda afectarte - susurra casi para si mismo

- Te lo agradezco Sebastian, me siento bien contigo pero quisiera que tuvieras cuidado al estar junto a mí por que a pesar de estar en el internado las personas responsables de la muerte de mis padres y de mi tía están buscándome para asesinarme también - Decía al aferrarse un poco más a ese abrazo que el mayor le brindaba- quieren acabar con todos los Phantomhive y soy quien les hace falta

- Pues no dejaré que te toquen ni un cabello, prometo protegerte y estar a tu lado por siempre - decía mientras sentía que su corazón, extrañamente, se aceleraba. Iba a protegerlo aunque le costase la vida, y es que no sabía que había hecho ese joven en él, pero deseaba su bienestar, y por sobretodo, deseaba estar junto a él. ¿Será que se habrá enamorado de él?, realmente Sebastian no estaba seguro, solo le importaba ahora cuidar de él, y si es que era efectivo su amor por el niño, se lo haría saber.

- Se- Sebastian ¿De verdad serías capaz de hacer todo eso por mí? no quisiera que por culpa mía pudieran lastimarte - De sus ojos empiezan a salir unas cuantas lagrimas pero se encontraba bastante feliz debido a que después de tanto tiempo había llegado alguien a su vida que lo comprendía, no estaba seguro de sí era cierto pero su corazón le decía con cada latido que Sebastian le gustaba-

- Te lo prometo - decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras secaba, con su mano, las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del jovencito. Esa promesa no se la había hecho sólo al muchacho, sino también fue algo que se prometió a si mismo, y él jamás decía mentiras, esta no sería una excepción, siempre estaría junto a él

- Esa promesa me hace inmensamente feliz - Responde con una bella sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo bonito que iba a ser estar siempre con la agradable compañía de Sebastian, podía sentir perfectamente como su corazón estaba latiendo de manera frenética- quiero decirte que me siento agradecido de tenerte a mi lado ahora

- Me siento feliz por haberte encontrado y por permitirme estar junto a ti, no te fallaré jamás - decía, igualmente, con una sonrisa. La campana nuevamente suena, el comienzo de la próxima clase estaba cerca

- La próxima clase esta por empezar así que debemos irnos o podemos llegar tarde - Se coloca de pie al instante mientras le tomaba la mano suavemente al mayor y dejaba escapar una pequeña risita, se notaba los buenos ánimos que ahora tenía-

- Vamos, entonces - dice mientras se ponía de pie, sujetando fuerte la mano de Ciel. Así fueron caminando a paso normal hacia la sala de clases de Ciel, que no se encontraba bastante lejos

Ciel iba caminando al mismo ritmo que Sebastian sin soltar su mano en ningún momento y mientras llegaban pensaba en que a pesar de estar acostumbrado e incluso resignado a estar ciego durante toda su vida rogaba por que sus ojos algún día tuvieran esa luz que necesitaban, su mayor deseo era ver a Sebastian en cuanto sus ruegos fueran escuchados

Cuando hubo dejado a Ciel en su salón, fue directamente al de él, pensando en cómo esa misma mañana él era solo un solitario estudiante y unas horas mas tarde, ya tenía alguien a quien proteger y, posiblemente, amar. Alguien en que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto indispensable para él. Llegó, finalmente, a su salón se sentó en su lugar habitual y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas frases sin sentido en su cuaderno, más no estaba preocupado, ya que sabía, que aunque no pusiese atención, sus calificaciones no bajarían, porque, sin presumir, él era el mejor alumno de su clase

Ciel al sentarse en su lugar de siempre se dispone a sacar su cuaderno en tanto escuchaba que algunos de sus compañeros estaban susurrando cosas desagradables sobre él y a pesar de eso intentaba no hacerles caso pero habían otros aunque fueran pocos que lo trataban bien, aún así prestaba atención al maestro que ahora daba la clase pero una cosa sí era segura y era que deseaba salir pronto

La clase, a Sebastian, se le pasó lenta, justamente el día en que con más ansias deseaba salir, las horas se le hacían eternas, cada palabra que decía el profesor junto a los murmullos de sus compañeros, retumbaban en sus oídos, sentía demasiado aburrimiento, uno que jamás había sentido a tal extremo, más su mente fue liberada de su calvario cuando sintió que la última campanada del día, indicaba el término de la jornada escolar, ahora iría, nuevamente, junto al pequeño, quizás él quiera pasar unos ratos más junto a él.

Ciel escucha por fin la última campanada del día así que no dudo en colocarse de pie y salir de su salón para esperar a Sebastian afuera mientras se apoyaba en una pared llevando sus libros entre sus brazos, además estaba feliz por que al día siguiente empieza el fin de semana y esos días eran libres para los estudiantes así que había pensado proponerle algo a Sebastian pero no sabía como hacerlo

Sebastian fue a donde Ciel, y lo encontró fuera del salón - ¡Ciel, ya estoy acá! -dice tocándole el hombro

-Sebastian me da gusto saber que estas aquí - Sonríe al sentir la mano del mayor sobre su hombro- ahora por fin empieza el fin de semana donde podremos descansar

- Así es, bueno, aunque me guste descansar, este fin de semana quisiera hacer algo distinto, me la paso muy solo - dice, para luego, con una sonrisa, preguntarle - ¿Quisieras hacerme compañía los próximos días?

- No tienes ni que preguntármelo Sebastian, claro que me gustaría hacerte compañía los próximos días - Responde sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento- incluso estaba pensando preguntarte exactamente lo mismo pero has sido más rápido que yo al decirlo

- Me alegra saber que aceptas - dice sonriéndole - Debemos planear qué hacer ¿Alguna idea?

- Como son nuestros días libres podemos pedirle permiso al director del internado para que nos permita salir durante el fin de semana, debe haber algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos - Menciona un poco pensativo mientras deja escapar un pequeño suspiro- aunque lo malo es que no se sí es posible encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos el fin de semana así que supongo que después hay que regresar

- En ese caso, podríamos dormir en un hotel esos días - dice luego de pensarlo un momento - ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, eso podemos hacer mientras estemos fuera durante el fin de semana - Responde sin dudarlo ni siquiera un instante-

- Entonces, sólo nos queda ir a pedirle un permiso al director - le dedica una nueva sonrisa

- Eso podría hacerlo yo sin ningún problema, bueno sí deseas acompañarme por mí estaría bien - Menciona mientras le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas- estoy seguro de que nos va a dar el permiso Sebastian

- Si, yo también lo creo, y por supuesto te acompañaré - dijo viendo la sonrisa que el muchacho le daba. Estaba realmente ansioso de poder salir de ese lugar con Ciel, y pasar unos bellos momentos con él

- Entonces vamos Sebastian, debemos darnos prisa sí deseamos salir de este lugar y divertirnos como lo merecemos - Sostiene la mano del mayor prácticamente empujándolo suavemente y explotando en unas pequeñas carcajadas, sin lugar a dudas era feliz junto a Sebastian y se le notaba a simple vista-

Sebastian iba junto a Ciel, viendo cómo este reía, se le veía feliz y él también se sentía de igual manera al poder estar junto a él. Cuando, finalmente llegaron frente a la enorme puerta, el mayor golpeó suavemente la puerta esperando que les dejaran pasar

- Pueden pasar - Ha sido la respuesta que sale de los labios de un hombre mayor mientras colocaba ambas manos en el escritorio y observaba directamente hacía la puerta, esperando a que los estudiantes decidieran entrar-

Ciel al escuchar que el director les daba permiso de entrar abre la puerta de la oficina del director sin soltar la mano de Sebastian ni siquiera un instante

Al estar dentro de la amplia oficina del director, Sebastian, decide comenzar a hablar con él - Buenas tardes - saludo cortésmente al hombre frente a él, este lo saludo de igual forma, y Sebastian continuó - Nosotros vinimos a pedirle un favor

- ¿Qué favor es exactamente joven Michaelis? veo que viene con usted el jovencito Phantomhive - Al darle cortésmente su saludo esperaba de manera paciente el favor que iban a pedirle, incluso pudo observar como Ciel lo saludaba también- no hace falta preguntar para saber los buenos amigos que son y bien ¿Cual es el favor?

- Necesitamos su autorización para salir del internado por este fin de semana - dice observándolo a los ojos, para luego agregar - No tiene que preocuparse de Ciel, yo me hago completamente responsable de él

- Se lo responsable que eres así que no tengo problema alguno en darles el permiso de salir del internado durante el fin de semana, mientras ustedes cumplan en regresar el lunes a primera hora para sus clases no hay problema con eso - Exclama con una sonrisa en tanto observaba a ambos jóvenes- espero que se diviertan

- Muchas gracias, confíe en eso, volveremos a tiempo para nuestras clases - dice con una sonrisa en cuanto se despedía y salía con Ciel de la oficina del director. Al ir caminando por uno de los largos pasillos del establecimiento, junto a Ciel, le comenta a este - Pensé que sería mas difícil que nos diera el permiso - con una sonrisa

- Te había dicho que no sería tan difícil que nos diera el permiso - Responde con una bonita sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Sebastian por los largos pasillos- podremos irnos en cuanto arreglemos nuestras cosas, bueno lo suficiente para estar fuera durante el fin de semana

- Esta bien, entonces te dejo en tu habitación, preparo mis cosas y nos vamos - estaba realmente emocionado, quería irse pronto se ese lugar

- De acuerdo entonces vamos cada uno a preparar nuestras cosas y enseguida podremos irnos de este lugar - Se le notaba la inmensa emoción incluso en las expresiones del rostro, deseaba poder salir pronto de ese lugar y divertirse-

Entonces, ambos jóvenes en sus habitaciones ordenaban en un bolso las cosas que necesitarían el fin de semana. Sebastian cuando terminó, fue a esperar a Ciel fuera de su habitación.

- Por fin he terminado de ordenar mis cosas para poder irnos - Al haber terminado sale de su habitación bastante sonriente, a pesar de no verlo sabía que Sebastian se encontraba ahí esperándolo-

- Muy bien, entonces al fin saldremos de aquí - dice Sebastian alegre, toma a Ciel de la mano y camina con él hacia la salida del enorme recinto.

- Sí esto es algo que en serio me hace feliz, no dudo que vamos a divertirnos mucho durante el fin de semana - Sonríe mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Sebastian y caminaba junto a él directo hacía la salida del internado-


	2. Confesando nuestro amor

Una vez fuera del internado, Sebastian suelta por unos instantes la mano de Ciel para estirar sus brazos, luego toma nuevamente la mano del pequeño, era tan cálida y suave, le encantaba. Ambos fueron caminando por una de las grandes calles de Londres, pasan por un hospital en donde Sebastian lee un cartel que decía algo sobre una operación a los ojos para recobrar la visión - Disculpa que te lo pregunte, Ciel, pero ¿Desde cuando que no puedes ver?

- No puedo ver desde los 7 años de edad, he perdido la vista a temprana edad por culpa de ese horrible accidente - A Ciel le había sorprendido el hecho de que Sebastian le hiciera aquella pregunta pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, a decir verdad estaba a gusto con el mayor en todos los aspectos así que le respondía sin ningún problema-

- Entonces, si eso es así, existe la posibilidad de que con una operación puedas recuperar la vista - dice alegre, según lo escrito en ese cartel era posible

- ¿Lo dices en serio? en realidad sería maravilloso poder ver nuevamente - Responde con una sonrisa y bastante emocionado por lo que había escuchado en ese preciso momento- aunque esa operación debe costar muchísimo Sebastian pero te diré algo, sí me operan y todo resulta bien a quien deseo ver primero es a ti

- Si te operas algún día, yo seré la primera persona que verás porque estaré junto a ti en todo momento - dice sonriéndole - Podríamos venir a consultar respecto a la operación uno de estos días

- Sería buena idea venir a consultar sobre la operación uno de estos días - Asiente con un suave movimiento de cabeza mientras se ilusionaba cada vez más con la idea- se que siempre vas a estar conmigo Sebastian así como yo contigo

- Así es - dice mientras caminaban tranquilamente, Sebastian logra ver un hotel un poco más allá - Ciel, ya veo un lugar donde quedarnos

- Entonces debemos ir ahora ¿No lo crees? ese lugar que has visto debe ser cómodo - Menciona en cuanto escucha la respuesta de Sebastian- estoy seguro de eso

- Si, al menos lo parece - Dice apresurando un poco el paso. Sebastian abrió la puerta dejando que Ciel pasara primero, para luego entrar él y pedir una habitación, que les fue entregada inmediatamente. Una vez dentro de la enorme habitación Sebastian observa cada rincón de esta. - Bueno, como dijiste, se ve bastante cómoda, aunque sólo tiene una cama, así que tendremos que compartirla

-No tengo problema en compartir la cama contigo Sebastian así que no te preocupes por ello - Responde con una sonrisa después de haber entrado a la enorme habitación- vamos a estar cómodos a pesar de todo y eso créeme que de verdad no lo dudo

- Puedo asegurarte que la pasaremos muy bien, de eso no hay dudas - dice sonriéndole de igual forma. Dejo todas las cosas, incluyendo las del jovencito en un mismo lugar. Luego vio la hora, aun era temprano, pero prefería esperar al día de mañana para salir con Ciel, luego pensó que tal vez el muchacho tuviese hambre - ¿Te gusta la pizza?

- ¿La pizza? claro que me gusta muchísimo - Responde dejando escapar otras de sus graciosas risitas en tanto se disponía a sentarse en la cama por unos instantes, estaba sin lugar a dudas ansioso por salir a divertirse con Sebastian pero mientras estuviera junto a él no le importaba esperar el tiempo necesario para salir- siempre me ha gustado

- Entonces pediré una pizza, porque no creo que sea muy seguro salir a esta hora - dice dispuesto a marcar el numero de una Pizzería con su teléfono móvil.

- Tienes razón en eso, entonces podemos comer ahora aquí mientras pensamos a que lugar sería posible ir mañana - Decía mientras se dejaba caer un momento completamente en la cama pero sin cerrar los ojos- las calles de Londres a esta hora no son seguras como lo has dicho

Sebastian llamó a la Pizzería, para luego recostarse junto a Ciel, entrecerrando los ojos - Se siente tan tranquilo aquí

- Sí tan tranquilo y me gustaría que siempre fuera así pero por desgracia esta el internado - Siente a Sebastian recostándose a su lado así que sonríe- aunque ahora que estaremos durante el fin de semana fuera de ese lugar debemos pensar lo menos que podamos en eso por que hemos salido para divertirnos

- Tienes razón - dice mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una bella sonrisa, se sienta en la cama para poder ver claramente al joven que estaba junto a él. A pesar de que este estaba ciego, sus ojos aún conservaban su hermoso color azul, casi inevitablemente se iba acercando más a Ciel, mientras más cerca estaba de él, sentía que se embriagaba a causa del aroma del joven, cuando estuvo a una distancia tan escasa, decidió sin más, besarlo, más cuando iba a hacerlo, siente que tocan la puerta, y rápidamente se aleja del muchacho, se dirige a la puerta y recibe la pizza anteriormente pedida

- Creo que la pizza ha llegado - Primero había escuchado que tocaban la puerta y al instante pudo sentir el movimiento que Sebastian había hecho cuando se coloca de pie para ir a recibir la pizza, aunque a pesar de haber sentido antes la respiración del mayor cerca de su rostro no se da cuenta de que estuvo a punto de besarlo-

- Aquí esta la pizza - dice entre una risa nerviosa, dejando la comida sobre una mesita, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido "Estuve a punto de besarlo, mis suposiciones deben ser correctas, y estoy enamorado de este jovencito" pensaba mientras sacaba un trozo de pizza y la ponía en un plato para pasársela a Ciel

- ¿Sebastian te sientes bien? es que te siento nervioso, bueno en el tono de voz que estas usando puedo notarlo - Menciona mientras sostenía con ambas manos el plato donde estaba la pizza servida, no sabía que era lo que sucedía exactamente pero estaba preocupado por Sebastian sin lugar a dudas-

El se dijo a si mismo que si descubría sus sentimientos, y aunque no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, se lo diría a Ciel, más debía reconocer que sentía algo de temor, pero después de todo debía hacerlo - Ciel, yo debo decirte algo y espero no te moleste ni te sientas incómodo...

- ¿Qué deseas decirme Sebastian? tú nunca vas a hacer que me sienta incomodo - Responde mientras deja ver una hermosa sonrisa- puedes decírmelo con toda la confianza, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para escucharte cuando lo necesites

- Lo sé, aún así debo reconocer que tengo miedo de tu reacción ya que es algo bastante repentino - dice nerviosamente para luego continuar - Lo que sucede es que yo... yo me he enamorado de ti, por esto no quiero que te alejes de mi, pero si me lo pides no me acercaré nuevamente a ti, ni te molestaré, sólo debes pedírmelo...

- Se- Sebastian a decir verdad yo también estoy enamorado de ti pero no sabía como decírtelo por miedo a como ibas a reaccionar, solo soy un jovencito - Baja la vista un poco mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus piernas y cerrándolas en un puño- no quiero que te vayas de mi lado Sebastian por favor

- ¿En serio sientes eso por mi? - decía aun incrédulo, no había contado con tal reacción del muchacho, siempre esperó la peor, más el ver que era correspondido lo hacía enormemente feliz, se sentía demasiado bien, el corazón le latía a una velocidad enorme - Yo jamás me iré de tu lado, Ciel

- En serio me gustas muchísimo Sebastian y tampoco me iré jamás de tu lado - Sube la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y espero unos cuantos segundos para decirle unas palabras que sabía que le iban a gustar al mayor- te amo Sebastian y más de lo que te imaginas

- Yo también te amo - dijo tomando al menor de la cintura, dándole un abrazo - Aún no puedo creer lo monótona que era mi vida, y que en un sólo día pudo dar tal cambio, jamás me interesé mucho en el bienestar de las personas, pero contigo es distinto, lo que más deseo es tu felicidad. Y cuando estoy contigo, todo es tan distinto, creo que ya jamás me cansaré de repetirte cuánto te amo, Ciel

- Yo tampoco me cansare nunca de repetirte lo mucho que te amo Sebastian - Decía mientras le correspondía el abrazo y se aferraba más a él sin dudarlo, ahora que ambos estaban enterados de sus sentimientos se encontraba de verdad feliz y tal como se lo había mencionado a Sebastian 'Jamás iba a separarse de su lado'- este ha sido un excelente comienzo para el fin de semana

- Opino exactamente lo mismo que tu - dice con una sonrisa en el rostro - Ahora, que me siento mejor, creo que me dio hambre - Sebastian se reía, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era - ¿Quieres comer ya tu pizza?

- Claro que sí quiero comer mi pizza, no dudes de que a mí también me ha dado hambre - También se reía mientras vuelve a sostener en sus manos el plato que había dejado a un lado antes- además tiene un delicioso aroma

- Ciel - dijo para llamar su atención. Cuando este giró su rostro, Sebastian lo tomo con sus manos y lo beso suavemente en los labios - Ahora si podré disfrutar mi pizza - dijo sonriendo, para luego acariciar la mejilla del jovencito con la mano, y dar el primer mordisco a su pizza

- Sebastian - Susurra bajito mientras se tocaba los labios con dos de sus dedos y al instante sin perder más tiempo decide empezar a comerse su pizza antes de que pudiera enfriarse, sin duda alguna se encontraba feliz después de lo que había sucedido unos segundos atrás-

Sebastian, mientras comía se detenía a ver al pequeño que lo hizo tan feliz, era un joven hermoso, y estaba seguro que ya jamás lo dejaría, porque él sin dudas era alguien especial. - Te amo...-susurra en tanto en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

Aquellas palabras Ciel pudo alcanzar a escucharlas así que sonriendo dulcemente responde - Yo también te amo - Continua comiéndose su pizza y demostrando lo feliz que estaba en aquel momento, Sebastian era infinitamente especial para él-

Se sorprendió en cuanto escucho una respuesta, se suponía que no lo había oído "al estar ciego sus demás sentidos se fortalecieron" pensó Sebastian, el saber que era correspondido lo hacía aun mas feliz

Ciel al terminar su primera rebanada de pizza deja escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras balanceaba suavemente sus pies como intentando distraerse con eso, al no poder ver no podía mirar a su alrededor y tampoco era capaz de ver a Sebastian

Cuando Sebastian terminó de comer el trozo de pizza, pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura del joven y lo atrae más hacia él - ¿Quieres otro trozo de pizza? - pregunta casi susurrando en el oído del muchacho

- Tal vez sí quiera otro pedazo, aunque estar contigo es más importante - Le dedica una sonrisa mientras lo abraza suavemente y se ruborizaba un poco- deseo estar contigo siempre

- Ese es también mi deseo - dijo mientras que alcanzaba un trozo de pizza con una mano para dárselo a Ciel - Aquí tienes - dice mientras dejaba el trozo de pizza sobre el plato del pequeño

- Muchas gracias Sebastian - Sonríe mientras empieza a comerse su segundo pedazo de pizza aún emocionado, no podía evitar continuar sonriendo-

Sebastian también comió un trozo mas de pizza, disfrutaba cada instante que pasaba junto a Ciel. Luego de comer, se recostó en la cama y encendió a un volumen moderado un televisor que había cerca

Ciel al terminar su pedazo de pizza y dejo el plato a un lado para escuchar lo que decían en el televisor, a pesar de que estaba a un volumen moderado era capaz de escuchar sin ningún problema. Estaba por decir algo pero se arrepiente a último momento justo cuando iba a decirlo

- ¿Te sucede algo? - pregunta Sebastian al notar que el joven actuó un poco extraño, tomó la mano del joven y lo llevó a su lado, quedando ambos tendidos sobre la cama

- Solo recordé algo desagradable, tú sabes todas aquellas cosas horribles que me han sucedido y de las cuales te he hablado - Decía sinceramente en tanto se aferra un poco más a él- aunque me alegra saber que ahora no me encuentro solo

- Debes evitar recordar, sé que es difícil, pero me encargaré en reemplazar tus tristes recuerdos por unos felices -dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - ya nunca más estarás solo, siempre estaré a tu lado, mi pequeño Ciel

- Me hace feliz escuchar eso mi querido Sebastian, evitare lo más que me sea posible aquellos recuerdos tan tristes que solo me lastiman - Coloca una mano sobre la que Sebastian tenía en su mejilla acariciándola- te amo más de lo que te imaginas

- Y yo a ti - dice sonriéndole para darle un beso en la frente. Era ya de noche, estaba más o menos oscuro - Creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya - dice moviéndose un poco para quedar sentado en la cama

- Sí tienes razón en que debemos acostarnos ahora y de esa manera tendremos la oportunidad de levantarnos a la hora indicada mañana - Menciona con una sonrisa en tanto intenta sentarse en la cama de igual manera-

Sebastian, se pone de pie y va en busca del bolso en donde llevaba sus cosas, para sacar su pijama, además de llevarle el bolso a Ciel para que este hiciera lo mismo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, no le importaba demasiado ya que el joven de todos modos no podía verlo, pero este a él si... Aun así se negaba a hacerlo, sería, en parte, aprovecharse de él, y no quería convertirse en un sujeto como Ash

Ciel le agradece a Sebastian con una dulce sonrisa el hecho de que lo hubiera pasado el bolso con sus cosas, después de unos cuantos segundos saca su pijama del bolso y empieza a sacarse la ropa que tenía puesta para enseguida ir colocándose la pijama. Se ruboriza un poco pero sabía que estaba con Sebastian que era alguien de confianza para él así que dejo de sentirse nervioso

Sebastian fue un baño que había allí, y se lavo la cara y los dientes para luego irse a la cama a dormir. Entra nuevamente a la habitación y ve como Ciel ya estaba terminando de colocarse el pijama, lo que lo tranquilizó de cierta forma. Levantó las frazadas de la cama para acostarse allí, mientras esperaba a Ciel para que este hiciera lo mismo y así poder apagar la luz

Ciel como pudo fue hasta el baño a lavarse los dientes y hacer lo demás que hacía antes de acostarse, después intento regresar a la habitación de la misma manera 'Sosteniéndose de las paredes' busco el interruptor de luz y al encontrarlo lo apaga. Aunque olvido que al hacerlo todo iba a quedar oscuro así que al llegar hasta la cama casi se tropieza pero pudo acostarse en ella evitando esa caída

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Sebastian preocupado de que pudiera hacerle pasado algo a su pequeño, luego al sentir que este se acostaba en la cama, lo arropó y lo abrazo acercándolo más a él, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Me encuentro bien Sebastian y más al estar a tu lado - Sonríe dulcemente en tanto iba cerrando los ojos suavemente, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse una vez más al sentir el beso en su mejilla- gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí - Agrega para finalizar antes de empezar a dormirse de a poco-

Sebastian seguía abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel mientras sentía que el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo a él también, abraza con más fuerza al jovencito, no quería soltarlo, ni pensaba hacerlo durante esa noche - Te amo - susurró antes de caer dormido

Ciel pudo escuchar perfectamente las palabras de Sebastian así que antes de caer dormido le responde con dulzura - Yo también te amo y siempre será así - Cae dormido con una hermosa sonrisa en sus finos labios-


	3. Este es el inicio de un eterno amor

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian despierta de igual forma a como se había dormido anoche, abrazando a su amado Ciel, ve que el muchacho sigue dormido así que se queda allí disfrutando del calor que le daba ese cuerpecito, observaba el rostro tan calmo y pasivo del joven mientras dormía, no quería despertarlo, pero no pudo evitar el querer besar nuevamente sus dulces labios, y así lo hizo

Al sentir como unos labios tocaban los suyos abre los ojos de inmediato suavemente pero estaba tranquilo por que sabía que se trataba de Sebastian, lo único que hizo ha sido corresponder el beso mientras se aferraba más al abrazo - Así que has despertado primero ¿Nee? me gusta la manera como me despertaste - Susurra y al instante una sonrisa aparece en sus labios-

- La verdad no quería despertarte, pero no pude evitar el querer besarte - dijo mirando el rostro de Ciel - Te ves hermoso - pasó su mano por los desordenados cabellos del joven mientras le correspondía con una sonrisa

- Te agradezco el halago, además también por el maravilloso beso - Responde aún sonriendo mientras le divertía el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera pasado su mano de esa manera por su cabello- ese beso y despertar a tu lado me hace feliz

- El hecho de haberte conocido a mi me causa un grata felicidad - dice mientras se ponía sobre Ciel y besaba nuevamente sus labios - Te amo demasiado - dijo al finalizar aquel beso, se había hecho adicto a esos labios

- Yo también te amo con todo mi ser - Susurra al momento de corresponder el beso pero cuando este finalizo le dedica una encantadora sonrisa- el hecho de conocerte de igual manera me ha causado una gran felicidad que siempre va a estar presente

Sebastian sin casi poder evitarlo se acerca mas a el, muerde despacio su oreja y comienza a besar su cuello, mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza el cuerpo del otro, era quizás demasiado para él, el hecho de tenerlo allí indefenso... pero no podía hacerlo, no se aprovecharía de su Ciel, sabía que al hacerlo se arrepentiría mas tarde y sin más deja a Ciel y se sienta a un costado dando un suspiro pesado

- Sebastian ¿Te sientes bien? - Se sienta en la cama mientras que se acerca al mayor como pudo y lo abraza suavemente por la espalda, estaba seguro de que algo le preocupaba a Sebastian debido a que había podido escuchar la manera como suspiro. Sentir esos besos en su cuello y después casi al instante se detuvo le preocupaba-

- Si, me siento bien - dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ciel con fuerza.

- Sí necesitas decirme algo sabes que estaré dispuesto a escucharte - Se da cuenta de que Sebastian tomaba una de sus manos así que él la aprieta suavemente- en mí puedes confiar siempre

- Eso lo sé, eres alguien en quien sé puedo confiar - dice girando un poco su cuerpo para ver a Ciel - Lo que sucede es que... eres demasiado tentador para mi... - dijo un poco avergonzado, jamás esperó decir algo así, pero creía que sería mejor que el muchacho supiera lo que le pasaba, no podía controlar demasiado sus instintos, deseaba a Ciel, pero no quería dañarlo, mantendría distancia

- Soy demasiado tentador para tí pero no deseas lastimarme por mi condición ¿No es así? - Decía mientras buscaba el rostro de Sebastian para colocar una mano en su mejilla- Sebastian no debes sentir temor de demostrarme cuanto me amas, otras personas lo hacen con la intención de aprovecharse de mí pero tú lo haces por amor. No quería que te detuvieras pero tampoco deseaba obligarte a hacerlo

Sebastian tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo besó con ternura, ese muchacho era alguien realmente especial y lo amaba por eso, podía comprenderlo perfectamente sin necesidad de tantas palabras, acostó a Ciel con cuidado sobre la cama poniéndose nuevamente sobre él - Si me dejas, lo haré con cuidado y me detendré si me lo pides, en serio no quiero dañarte - dijo pasando su mano por su mejilla

Ciel le dedica una sonrisa más hermosa que la de costumbre y asiente con un suave movimiento de cabeza - Puedes hacerlo por que es lo que en realidad deseo, créeme no voy a querer que te detengas en ningún momento y siendo tú quien lo hace te aseguro que no me vas a lastimar. Al contrario por que vas a hacerme más feliz de lo que soy ahora

Sebastian sonríe ante las palabras del jovencito, y besa su cuello, mientras quitaba lentamente la parte superior del pijama de este, una vez lo libró de esa prenda, continuó besando ahora su pecho, con suavidad mordió uno de los pezones de Ciel, bajó su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna del joven y allí se detuvo, y por sobre la ropa acarició el miembro del menor

Ciel era capaz de percibir aquellas maravillosas sensaciones con más intensidad así que sin poder evitarlo sus gemidos empiezan a escaparse suavemente de sus labios, un gritito suave sale cuando el mayor muerde uno de sus pezones pero igual aquello le había gustado y ni hablar de las caricias en su miembro sobre la ropa. Aquello sin duda lo estaba enloqueciendo positivamente en todos los aspectos

- ¿L-lo estas disfrutando? - pregunta mientras sacaba el resto de ropa que traía Ciel puesta, dejándolo completamente desnudo, bajó ahora hasta estar a la altura del miembro del jovencito y lo metió a su boca, deseaba seguir escuchando aquellos gemidos por parte de Ciel. Sebastian trataba de darle el mayor placer posible a su pequeño, quería que este disfrutara ese momento junto a él

- Claro que sí lo estoy disfrutando, cada momento contigo para mí es especial así que jamás lo dudes - Exclama entre gemidos con la voz un poco entrecortada, el sonido de sus gemidos aumentan al momento de sentir su miembro en la boca de Sebastian así que se mueve suavemente indicando que le gustaba- tampoco olvides lo mu- mucho que te amo

- Sabes que yo también te amo - dijo, para luego continuar lamiendo y besando el miembro de Ciel - Te amo demasiado y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, nunca lo dudes

- Nunca lo dudare eso lo prometo - Sonríe con dulzura sin dejar de gemir aunque a veces fuera suavecito, aún así le gustaba hacerle saber a Sebastian lo mucho que disfrutaba todo aquello que le hacía sentir- saber que eres el primero a quien me entrego me hace feliz, soy feliz de ser solo tuyo y de nadie más

Sebastian sonrió al escuchar lo último que le decía el menor, mientras se separaba un poco de él para besar su mejilla y decirle - Haré que recuerdes este momento para siempre, quiero que tengas un bonito recuerdo de tu primera vez - dice dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Tendré un hermoso recuerdo de este maravilloso momento en mi mente siempre - Responde con una sonrisa en tanto no dudaba en corresponder con suavidad el beso, aquellas palabras le habían fascinado provocando que sus mejillas empiecen a ruborizarse nuevamente-

- Te amo - dice Sebastian en cuanto se comenzaba a quitar su pijama - y deseo ser uno sólo contigo, Ciel

- Yo también deseo ser uno solo contigo Sebastian, te amo demasiado - Decía sonriendo felizmente, no podía evitar hacerlo sí se encontraba inmensamente feliz

Sebastian al estar completamente desnudo, toma con cuidado a Ciel, lenta y cuidadosamente mete uno de sus dedos dentro del joven, y comienza a moverlo en su interior

Ciel al comienzo hace un gesto de dolor pero de a poco intenta tranquilizarse y suavizar la expresión de su rostro, sabía que aquello al comienzo le iba a doler pero estaba seguro de que pronto pasaría para sentir placer y a pesar de ser su primera vez sabía que lo disfrutaría al estar con la persona que ama

Sebastian por su parte, se sentía realmente feliz, se unirían para jamás separase, no dudaba en el amor que tenía hacia el jovencito. Con sumo cuidado seguía moviendo acompasadamente sus dedos dentro de Ciel, tratando de no provocarle un gran dolor, lo menos que quería era hacerlo sufrir, eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Se acerca al rostro de su amado y lo besa en los labios - El dolor pasará... - dijo preocupado al ver la expresión de dolor que se asomaba por el níveo rostro del pequeño

- Se- Sebastian así el dolor sea grande soy capaz de soportarlo, sabes que te amo y no quiero que nada arruine este momento especial - Decía intentando hablar lo más claro que podía debido a que los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios no le permitían hablar bien, después al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos le corresponde con suavidad- además se que el dolor solo es por un instante

Sebastian acaricia el rostro de Ciel con la mano que mantenía desocupada, mientras lamía el cuello del niño. Cada instante con él le era especial, quería ya estar dentro del joven, pero esperaría a que este estuviese listo, y cuando lo estuvo sacó sus dedos de él, para reemplazarlos por su miembro, entraba en el con suavidad, quería poder estar completamente unido al muchacho, y a pesar del enorme placer que él estaba sintiendo, aun le mantenía algo preocupado el cómo se encontraba el dueño de su alma - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Tan solo me duele un poco pero me siento bien, créeme que mientras este contigo me sentiré maravillosamente - Responde en tanto mordía su labio inferior suavemente al sentir como Sebastian había empezado a entrar en él pero en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír- Sebastian puedes moverte ahora y no te preocupes que estaré bien ¿Sí? empiezo a acostumbrarme a sentirte dentro de mí

El mayor nada más le sonrió, y obedeció a lo dicho por el jovencito, y comenzó a moverse, de forma lenta, pero a un ritmo muy placentero, podía sentir lo estrecho que era el jovencito, y le encantaba. Ciel lo llenaba de placer, cada tacto que le producía esas pequeñas descargas, o la calidez de su cuerpo, simplemente todo en él era perfecto para Sebastian.

Ciel no era capaz de controlar aquellos sensuales gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios ahora con más intensidad mientras él empieza a hacer exactamente lo mismo al mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que los movimientos de Sebastian, en ese instante pensó en algo que podía aumentar el placer así que enredo ambas piernas en la cintura del mayor pero sin dejar de moverse - Sebastian te amo -Decía-

Los gemidos de Ciel hacían que Sebastian se excitara aún más, le agradaba escucharlo gemir, ya que le daba a entender que el pequeño también lo disfrutaba. El contacto aumentó cuando fue rodeado por las piernas del joven, eso a su vez aumentó el placer de ambos - Yo también te amo - dijo para luego, comenzar a masturbar un poco el miembro del jovencito, quería que este sintiese aún mas goce

- Se siente tan bien ahhh Sebastian - Mencionaba el nombre de su amado entre gemidos aún sin dejar de mover sus caderas a un ritmo más frenético, sin duda alguna estaba sintiendo un placer inmenso y era feliz al tener a Sebastian a su lado pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que el mayor masturbaba su miembro suelta unos gemiditos sin poder evitarlo- Se- Sebastian

La velocidad había aumentado, junto con ella el placer de Sebastian, quien se deleitaba escuchando como Ciel, entre gemidos, decía su nombre. Besó al jovencito mostrándole todo su amor, dándole a entender que lo amaba también. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez mas acelerados, estaba feliz de poder vivir este momento junto a la persona a quien amaba.

El jovencito estaba seguro de que iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo y que podía correrse en cualquier momento debido a los movimientos frenéticos que ambos estaban dando pero aún así se encontraba feliz de poder compartir este hermoso momento con aquella persona a quien ama infinitamente, no quería alejarse de Sebastian jamás en su vida por que sin él nada tendría sentido alguno

Su mano seguía jugando con el miembro del pequeño, dándole leves apretoncitos de vez en cuando. Lo amaba, definitivamente amaba a ese joven. - No aguantaré mucho más... - dijo con dificultad - Pero quiero que ambos disfrutemos esto al máximo - luego de decir esto embiste a Ciel con mayor fuerza, llegando a un punto más profundo dentro del joven - te amo

- Yo también te amo más de lo que te imaginas Sebastian, eres lo mejor que me ha podido suceder en la vida - Menciona en tanto un gemido más fuerte se le sale de los labios al momento de sentir lo profundo que había llegado a tocarlo su amado con aquella embestida y lo mismo ocurría por el hecho de haber apretado así su miembro pero le gustaba- ta- tampoco aguantare mucho más

Sebastian ya no pudo más y se corrió en el interior del muchacho, dando, involuntariamente, un fuerte y ronco gemido, para luego dejarse caer, con cuidado, sobre Ciel, aún masturbándolo, besa su mejilla y sale despacio de él

Ciel se corre unos segundos después mientras de sus labios se escapaba un pequeño gemidito pero aún así no perdía la hermosa sonrisa que había mantenido desde el comienzo, estaba realmente feliz y deseaba demostrarlo como pudiera. Todo lo que había sucedido era maravilloso en todos los aspectos

Sebastian abrazo el cuerpecito de Ciel, y lo beso con pasión - Estoy feliz, lo que acaba de ocurrir fue maravilloso...- Decía el mayor en el oído del jovencito

- Ha sido hermoso lo que ha sucedido y me encuentro feliz como tú Sebastian - Se aferra al abrazo y le corresponde el beso de la misma manera mientras sentía como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado por las palabras del mayor en su oído-

- Ahora eres mío, me perteneces... Así como yo te pertenezco a ti - dijo acariciando los suaves cabellos de Ciel, mientras miraba su rostro, se veía feliz y lleno de paz - Eres lo mas bello que he visto, eres la persona a quien más amo. Deseo estar a tu lado eternamente, prometo protegerte, serte fiel y cumplir todos tus deseos, pero sólo a cambio de tu amor, yo por mi parte, siempre te amaré, Ciel

- Yo te amare eternamente mi querido Sebastian y juro permanecer contigo siempre, eso no lo dudes nunca - Responde mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y sentía las suaves caricias de su amado en su cabello- tus palabras me hacen realmente feliz sin duda alguna. Te había mencionado antes que eres lo mejor que me ha podido suceder

- Me gusta oírte decirlo - menciona con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba un poco sus alborotados cabellos negros, para luego ver la hora en un reloj mural que había en el cuarto - Vaya, se nos ha pasado rápido la mañana - dice en cuanto se recostaba, nuevamente, junto a Ciel posando su cabeza en el pecho del menor - No se tú, pero yo quisiera estar unos minutos mas así... luego podemos salir a pasear a algún lugar

- A decir verdad también deseo quedarme un rato más de esta manera, se siente de verdad bien estar así - Continuaba sonriendo en tanto se dispuso a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Sebastian, era cierto que la mañana había pasado rápido pero él igual que su amado deseaba quedarse un tiempo más disfrutando de ese momento-

Sebastian podía oír los latidos de Ciel y sentir el sube y baja de su pecho al respirar, lo tranquilizaba sentir las caricias del joven sobre su cabello. El mayor pasaba su mano por el torso del joven delineando figuras invisibles en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos. La fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo del joven era dulce, dulce así como sus labios. Pausadamente abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con los azules que tanto le gustaban, y pasó uno de sus dedos por los rosados labios de Ciel, para luego darle un beso corto en la boca

Ciel se ruboriza completamente al momento de sentir los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos pero además de eso lo hizo sonreír, realmente estaba sintiéndose maravillosamente junto al mayor y tal como había dicho antes siempre iba a estar con él por que lo amaba sinceramente. A pesar de no poder ver con los ojos lo hacía con el corazón de alguna manera

- Ciel, me parece que deberíamos levantarnos ya, si es que queremos salir a pasear - dice Sebastian minutos después, levantándose perezosamente de la cama, para luego estirar sus brazos y dar un bostezo - Yo iré a darme una ducha, ¿te ducharás también? - pregunta mirando al jovencito que se encontraba, aun recostado en la cama

- Tienes razón en que debemos levantarnos ahora sí deseamos salir a pesar - Decía en tanto se dispone a sentarse suavemente en la cama y asentía con un movimiento de cabeza a la pregunta que le había hecho Sebastian- sí deseo darme una ducha antes de que salgamos a pasear

Toma a Ciel de la mano y lo guía hasta el cuarto de baño, despejó un poco el lugar para que el joven no tropezara con nada - Listo, este es el baño, por cierto ¿Nos duchamos juntos? así ahorramos tiempo - dice riendo un poco para luego buscar unas toallas

- Precisamente estaba pensando en sí podíamos ducharnos juntos, es cierto que de esa manera ahorramos tiempo pero también lo hago para no separarme de ti ni un solo segundo - Se apoya un momento colocando una mano en la primera pared que pudo encontrar pero haciendo aquello con una sonrisa-

Sebastian con una sonrisa en el rostro da el agua, poniéndola a una temperatura agradable, y con cuidado toma a Ciel de la mano y lo ayuda a entrar la ducha, luego entra él, manteniendo siempre firmemente agarrado de la mano a su amado

- Sebastian de verdad gracias por cuidarme tanto - Menciona al momento de entrar a la ducha y sentir como su amado entraba después de él sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento- podré ser un chico discapacitado de la vista pero me siento feliz al haberte conocido créeme

- Tu no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho el conocerte, te amo demasiado, realmente no sé cómo expresar con palabras todo lo que me haces sentir - dijo al momento de abrazar por la espalda al pequeño, agachándose un poco y posando su rostro en la curvatura del hombro de Ciel - Eres la persona más importante para mi en este mundo, mi pequeño Ciel - el mayor acariciaba con ternura algunos cabellos del niño que se iban mojando a medida que el agua corría, Sebastian lo besa suavemente en la mejilla - Te amo

-Yo también te amo más de lo que te imaginas mi querido Sebastian, eres valioso e importante en mi vida - Se ruboriza debido al beso que el mayor le había dado en una de sus mejillas mientras sentía como el agua mojaba su cabello, después busca como pudo la mejilla de Sebastian para acariciársela- siempre estaré contigo

- Yo también, siempre permaneceré a tu lado, por toda la eternidad - dijo revolviendo los cabellos de Ciel con su mano, para luego, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, ponerse completamente de pie, y lavar los cabellos del joven para, después, lavar los propios cabellos azabaches

El jovencito no dejaba de sonreír bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras su cabello había sido lavado por el mayor y enseguida no tardo mucho en continuar lavando su cuerpo tal como había aprendido a hacerlo desde aquel accidente, después solo sacude un poco la cabeza para no pensar en aquello por que lo atormentaba de cierta manera

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Sebastian viendo algo curioso a Ciel, mientras enjuagaba su cabello

- Solo intentaba luchar contra mis recuerdos tristes, siempre llegan a mi mente con la intención de atormentarme pero esta vez no dejare que eso suceda - Responde con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dejaba atrás todo lo que estaba pensando antes-

- Te he dicho que debes intentar no recordar - dice haciendo posesión de los labios de Ciel, le da un cálido beso, tratando de hacer que el niño olvidara los tristes momentos que ha vivido, su mayor deseo era que Ciel fuese un joven feliz

- Prometo no recordar esos momentos tristes nunca, contigo soy realmente feliz y se que así será siempre - Decía manteniendo en sus labios aquella sonrisa en tanto correspondía suavemente al beso de Sebastian-

Sebastian abrazó el delicado cuerpo de Ciel, atrayéndolo hacia él, lo amaba deseaba con todo su ser la felicidad del jovencito, y se encargaría de que así fuera. Terminó de ducharse y con cuidado salió de la ducha, poniéndose una toalla en la cadera, y luego con otra cubrió a Ciel y lo ayudó a salir, con precaución, ya que el suelo se encontraba extremadamente resbaloso

Ciel estaba tranquilo al poder contar con la ayuda de Sebastian y al momento de darse cuenta de que se encontraba fuera de la ducha ahora solo era cuestión de ir a la habitación para vestirse, estaba sin duda emocionado por el hecho de salir a pasear con Sebastian y divertirse juntos como lo habían planeado desde el comienzo

- Y ¿adónde deseas ir? por mi parte, a mi no me interesa el lugar mientras este a tu lado, Ciel - dice caminando hacia la habitación, secándose el cabello con la toalla

- Podemos ir a conocer el departamento que mi tía me ha dejado, la hermana de mi madre siempre me había visto como un hijo debido a que ella nunca pudo tener uno propio - Deja escapar un suspiro mientras secaba su cabello y su cuerpo para enseguida empezar a vestirse de a poco- en el camino podremos encontrar lugares agradables en los cuales pasar un rato divertido

- Esta bien - dice sonriendo mientras buscaba en su bolso algo de ropa para ponerse. Luego de haberse vestido, se dirige al baño a peinar sus oscuros cabellos - Estoy listo, sólo faltas tu - dice acariciando el rostro del joven

- No tardare mucho por que solo me hace falta una cosa - Le dedica una sonrisa mientras se alejaba un momento para dirigirse al baño y peinar su hermoso cabello azulado con un pequeño cepillo que había sacado antes de su bolso, después sin perder más tiempo camina hacía Sebastian- me encuentro listo ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

- Si, ya nos vamos - dice tomando las llaves del cuarto, para luego, junto con Ciel, salir de él y salir del hotel

El jovencito solo se dedicaba a sonreír en silencio mientras caminaba fuera del hotel junto a Sebastian, ahora pensaba en lo feliz que era a su lado por que había prometido no recordar cosas tristes y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amado


	4. Recuerdos del pasado

Ya fuera del hotel, los dos iban caminando por las amplias calles londinenses. Sebastian iba pensando en el camino en un lugar en que ambos pudiesen divertirse. Ve un enorme parque, lleno de árboles y césped, un lugar tranquilo en donde podrían pasar un rato agradable, guía a Ciel hasta la sombra de un gran árbol, y bajo este se sienta, respirando profundamente - Este lugar es bastante lindo, quedémonos aquí un rato, ¿si?

- Claro que podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, puedo sentir en el ambiente que este lugar es bastante bonito y agradable - Responde sonriente mientras se sienta junto a Sebastian y se disponía a respirar el aire fresco de aquel hermoso lugar, sin duda estaba cómodo al estar ahí-

Sebastian lo tiro suavemente de la mano, para que se sentara junto a él. Lo miraba con ternura, cada fina facción de su rostro, el bello azul de sus ojos, el azulado y suave cabello que enmarcaba ese rostro de porcelana. Ciel significaba tanto para él que cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de ellos, Sebastian trataba de ocultarlo a los ojos ajenos, podía ser egoísta, pero se negaba al hecho de que alguien mas pudiese verlo

Ciel al estar sentado junto a Sebastian disfrutaba cada instante a su lado, no pensaba en nadie más por que su amor tenía dueño y aquella persona era Sebastian. Al no poder verlo tan solo se imaginaba como podía ser pero no perdía las esperanzas de ser operado y ver nuevamente como siempre había sido su anhelado deseo

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Ciel, abrazándolo, acercándolo a su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del muchacho y cerraba los ojos, pensando diversas cosas. Notó al chico pensativo - ¿Qué piensas?

- Pensaba en la posible cirugía que podría hacerme pero realmente no estoy seguro de intentarlo Sebastian, tal vez no funcione y me decepcione de eso al final - Deja escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba como podía la mano del mayor y sostenerla suavemente- no se que decisión tomar con respecto a eso

- Yo pienso que deberías intentarlo, no pierdes nada, salga como salga esa cirugía yo siempre te acompañaré - Dice apretando suavemente la mano de Ciel

- De acuerdo entonces estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, se que vas a estar conmigo siempre sin importar como salga la cirugía - Entrelaza suavemente sus dedos con los de su amado mientras empieza a sentirse más tranquilo, las palabras de Sebastian lo habían tranquilizado-

Sebastian con su otra mano acaricia la mejilla de Ciel, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien si es que su pequeño se decidía a operarse, y deseaba que así fuera - Ciel, dime ¿Sabes dónde queda el departamento que te dejo tu tía?

- Se donde queda debido a que muchas veces ella me decía donde quedaba el departamento, me había dicho que me lo dejaría por sí algo llegase a suceder pero jamás pensé que estuviera hablando en serio - Se ruboriza un poco al sentir las suaves caricias de Sebastian en una de sus mejillas mientras sonreía- es lo único que tengo además de un anillo el cual le pertenecía a mi padre

- Comprendo - dice Sebastian besando la frente del joven - ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido nada aún, ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Ahora que lo mencionas sí tengo apetito, debe haber un lugar donde podamos desayunar ¿No lo crees? - Precisamente escucha un sonido extraño que hace su estomago y por este motivo no pudo evitar ruborizarse-

Sebastian rió un poco - Vamos, tengo bastante hambre y me doy cuenta de que tu también - dice poniéndose de pie junto a Ciel

- En realidad también tengo mucha hambre - Se ríe en tanto se colocaba de pie tal como lo había hecho Sebastian hace un segundo- vamos a desayunar

Toma a Ciel de la mano y junto a él camina, en busca de un lugar en el cual desayunar, deteniéndose frente a una cafetería - Aquí podremos desayunar, Ciel

- Sí te parece bien desayunar aquí entonces estoy de acuerdo - No dudaba de que seguro era un buen lugar, además mientras estuviera con Sebastian cualquier lugar le iba a parecer bien- además huele delicioso lo que preparan aquí aunque estamos afuera aún

Sebastian abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Ciel para luego entrar tras él, se sentaron ambos en una mesita - ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Voy a desayunar lo mismo que pidas tú ¿No te molesta cierto? - Pregunta en tanto se acomodaba en la silla donde se había sentado- seguro que toda la comida en este lugar debe ser bastante buena

Llega el mesero y pide las ordenes - Bueno, yo quiero té y pastel - dice Sebastian

- Yo quiero un vaso de leche y un pastel de manzana - Sonríe un poco mientras escuchaba el sonido que hacía el mesero cuando escribía el pedido de ambos en una pequeña libreta-

Sebastian miraba como el mesero se alejaba e iba por los pedidos, luego dirigió su mirada al joven que adoraba y tomó una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los del muchacho

Ciel le dedica una hermosa sonrisa mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Sebastian y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amado, podía decir con toda libertad que se encontraba realmente feliz junto a él y lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón

Luego de unos pocos minutos llegó el mesero con los pasteles, la leche y el té, Sebastian le paso el vaso con leche - Aquí tienes, ten cuidado - y le acercó el rico pastel de manzana que había pedido el joven, mientras él por su parte recibía su pedido.

- Muchas gracias por acercarme el desayuno, tendré cuidado con esto - Sonríe en tanto tomaba un tenedor para empezar a comerse el pastel de manzana, tal como lo había dicho estaba haciéndolo con cuidado- esta delicioso

- Si, tienes razón, la comida esta realmente buena - dice Sebastian luego de comer algo de pastel y tomar un poco de té

- Sí realmente me gusta mucho - Decía mientras sostenía con cuidado el vaso de leche para beber un poco debido a la sed que tenía en ese momento-

- Me gusta, pero tu me gustas mucho más - dice riendo ante su comentario

- Tú también me gustas mucho más que esta comida, eso te lo puedo asegurar por que te amo - Responde mientras le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa-

- Y tu sabes todo lo que yo te amo a ti, Ciel - dice sonriéndole de igual manera, mientras comía otro trozo del pastel que había pedido, luego fijo su vista en él y acarició su rostro - Te amo con toda mi alma

- Escuchar eso me hace sentir inmensamente feliz Sebastian - Levanta una mano subiéndola a su propio rostro para sostener suavemente la mano con la que su amado estaba acariciando su mejilla en ese instante-

Sebastian se levantó un poco de la mesa y besó a Ciel, no le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir y pensar al respecto, sólo le importaba la felicidad de ambos - Disculpa por besarte en un lugar público, espero no te molestes - dice volviéndose a sentar

- No me molesta en lo absoluto, sí a las demás personas no les agrada lo que observan es decisión suya pero el hecho de amarnos solo nos importa a nosotros - Le dedica una sonrisa después de haber sentido en sus labios ese dulce beso- me hace feliz que me lo demuestres

- Mi felicidad eres tu - dice mirándolo a los ojos, mientras comía otro trozo de pastel

- Esas palabras me llenan el alma - Sonríe en tanto continuaba comiéndose su delicioso pastel de manzana con cuidado-

Luego de unos minutos, Sebastian terminó de desayunar y se quedó pensando en el joven frente a él, la razón de su vida y la que le daba alegría a la misma. Aún no se convencía de que un jovencito lo hiciera sentir, en tan poco tiempo, lo que no había sentido en años... el amor, pero así es, estaba enamorado y feliz, completamente feliz de haberlo conocido, feliz de amarlo y ser correspondido

Ciel después de unos cuantos segundos termina de tomar su desayuno, en aquel momento pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a Sebastian y en todo lo que le había pedido a la vida la felicidad que tanto necesitaba. Le había mandado a Sebastian y estaba completamente agradecido por que estando él a su lado su vida estaba completamente llena de una inmensa felicidad y así sería siempre

- Qué bien, ya has terminado - dice poniéndose de pie y sacando el dinero para pagar el desayuno, paga y sale junto a Ciel del local. Caminan ambos de la calle, tomados de la mano, en dirección al departamento de Ciel.

- Como quisiera no tener que vivir en ese internado, tengo departamento propio pero al ser menor de edad no me van a dejar vivir en él así nada más - Caminaba junto a Sebastian sin soltar la mano de este en ningún momento- igual no van a dejarme salir del internado aunque ese sea mi deseo

- Aún así, piensa que estas más seguro aquí, me dijiste sobre unos tipos que te estaban buscando ¿no?, es más seguro que vivas en el internado, así puedo estar contigo y protegerte. Y cuando cumpla mi mayoría de edad, haré lo posible por sacarte de allí, no falta mucho, así que piensa que pronto estaremos juntos y fuera de ese lugar - dice presionando un poco la mano del joven

- Tienes razón en eso Sebastian, soy capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para estar lejos de ese internado y tener la oportunidad de vivir juntos - Responde sin soltar la mano del mayor mientras caminaba junto a él- esos tipos no van a descansar hasta que no me vean muerto. Además a pesar de saber como soy me pueden localizar por que me identifican gracias al anillo de mi padre

- Comprendo, ¿no piensas que sería mejor quitártelo? No solo por el hecho de que te identificaran esos tipos por el anillo, sino también, porque es bastante llamativo para atraer ladrones y gente así - dice Sebastian en un tono preocupado

- Sí tienes razón en que debería quitarme el anillo, sí lo tengo puesto me estaría arriesgando a que me encuentren esos tipos - Se quita el anillo estando seguro de que así estaría a salvo o al menos esos tipos no iban a encontrarlo tan rápido- no quisiera tener que guardarlo pero es por mi seguridad

- Entiendo que no quieras guardarlo, después de todo es un recuerdo de tu padre, pero es algo para tu seguridad... No debes arriesgarte, a pesar de que siempre te protegeré - dice sonriéndole mientras apretaba un poco la mano del jovencito

- Aunque no lo lleve puesto durante un tiempo de todas maneras lo tendré cerca de mí por que es algo importante en mi vida - Decía mientras guardaba el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos en tanto sostenía con firmeza la mano del mayor y le sonreía con dulzura- espero que esos tipos jamás aparezcan por que no quisiera que te lastimen por culpa mía-

- No me importa que pase conmigo si tu estas a salvo, Ciel... - dice de forma sincera, y es que de verdad, no le importaba tener que sacrificar su vida con tal de que el menor estuviese bien - Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré junto a ti

- Saber que siempre vas a estar conmigo me hace sentir una alegría inmensa Sebastian - Unas cuantas lagrimas empiezan a escaparse de sus ojos pero obviamente eran de felicidad al tener a su lado a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón- te amo

- Yo también te amo, Ciel - Sonreía mientras secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas - Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, eres la persona más importante para mi, y eso lo sabes ¿cierto? - decía mientras daba cortos besos en su mejilla y acariciaba sus suaves cabellos

- Sí lo se perfectamente y jamás olvidare eso, tú también eres la persona más importante en mi vida - Debido a los besos que su amado le daba en sus mejillas le provoca cosquillas y una suave risita sale de sus labios- siempre voy a cuidar este amor que sientes por mí Sebastian. Por favor no lo dudes nunca ¿Sí?

- No lo dudo, porque yo haré lo mismo - dice viéndolo con ternura, mientras reía un poco y llevaba al joven a un pequeño callejón para besarlo suavemente en los labios - yo siempre te amaré, y jamás te dejaré solo, ni un sólo momento

- Sebastian igual yo siempre te amare y prometo permanecer siempre a tu lado - Al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos no duda en corresponder ese suave beso de la misma manera en tanto sonreía- este sentimiento es realmente valioso así como tú

El mayor abrazaba con fuerza al jovencito mientras lo besaba. Amaba esos cálidos labios, su suave piel y esa encantadora forma de ser que tenía el amor de su vida, en realidad era la persona con la que quería compartir su vida - Creo, que deberíamos seguir caminando... - dice entrecortadamente manteniendo ese beso

- Creo que tienes razón en eso, deberíamos continuar caminando por que algo me dice que estamos por llegar - Le respondía entre el beso aunque alejándose tan solo un poco, después recuerda una cosa que le preguntaría al mayor- no se sí sea buena idea hacerlo hoy pero me gustaría que al venir de regreso podamos ir a consultar sobre esa operación de la vista mientras pensamos que hacer en la noche

- Si, me parece excelente idea el consultar sobre la operación - dice sonriendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho - Vamos - dijo animado, mientras mantenía sujeta firmemente la mano del joven, y comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

- Sí vamos por que no tengo duda de que hoy será un excelente día - Contesta igual de animado en tanto caminaba al mismo ritmo que Sebastian sin soltarle la mano en lo absoluto, después de unos cuantos minutos de estar caminando escucha unos ruidos que él conocía perfectamente- al parecer hemos llegado

- ¿Es acaso en este edificio? - preguntaba Sebastian mientras se detiene y disponía a mirar hacia arriba el enorme y elegante edificio, donde al parecer estaba el departamento de Ciel

- Sí es un edificio grande y elegante entonces debo decir que sí es el que estamos buscando, la última vez que he venido ha sido cuando tenía 3 años de edad por el hecho de venir a conocer el departamento que mi tía había comprado y que actualmente me pertenece - Solo se imaginaba el edificio tal como lo había visto la última vez que vino a visitarlo hace años atrás- aún debe ser bastante bonito

- Pues si, este debe ser, ya que, como tu lo has dicho, es muy bonito - dice mientras bajaba su vista para ver el rostro de Ciel - ¿Entramos entonces?

- Vamos a entrar entonces ¿Sabes? he pensado que en las vacaciones que están por venir podríamos venir a pasarlas aquí - Decía mientras caminaba y empujaba suavemente de la mano a Sebastian para que pudiera apresurarse- solo sí estas de acuerdo

- Por supuesto que si, me encantaría pasar las vacaciones junto a ti - decía en tanto apresuraba su paso. Entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por un señor que les daba algunas indicaciones, de seguro era uno de los conserjes

Aquel señor tenía una voz que Ciel no reconocía así que seguro que uno de los conserjes que estaba la última vez que había visitado el edificio había sido reemplazado, ahora solo se dedicaba a escuchar atento cada una de las indicaciones que el hombre les daba pero sin dejar de estar ansioso por subir pronto al departamento que su tía le había dejado al morir

El señor luego de indicarles cómo llegar al departamento y verificar que la propiedad pertenecía a Ciel Phantomhive, le pasa unas llaves, y así ambos suben por uno de los ascensores para llegar al piso 7 - Bueno, si no me equivoco es el que está a final de este pasillo

- Sí eso es lo que puedo recordar, aún puedo recordar cada detalle de este lugar a pesar de que ahora no tengo la manera de poder verlo - Baja la vista pero sacude un poco su cabeza para enseguida subir la vista y continuar caminando después de salir del ascensor, al instante se dispone a sonreír- aunque se que en poco tiempo mis ojos volverán a ver

- Si, pronto volverás a ver y recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado cuando eso ocurra - dice mientras se detenía al encontrarse frente a la puerta correcta - Bueno, aquí es - dijo para luego con la llave que tenía en su mano, abrir la puerta, dejando ver un amplio y bien decorado departamento, en donde cabía destacar que de entre todo predominaba un color rojo intenso en los jarrones, cortinas y demás cosas

- Siempre recordare eso no lo dudes, algo que debo decirte es que sí ves que el departamento esta decorado sobre todo con detalles en rojo es que mi tía Angelina amaba el rojo con locura - Dice dejando escapar una pequeña risita mientras pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse- aún así seguro el lugar sigue igual de hermoso a como lo recuerdo

- Tienes razón, es un hermoso lugar con detalles rojos, se nota que le gustaba ese color - ríe un poco para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, y luego observaba de un lado a otro el amplio departamento

- Le gustaba más de lo que te imaginas, siempre estaba vestida de un intenso color rojo - Al conocer perfectamente cada lugar de ese departamento podía estar de un lado al otro sin ningún problema así que decide acercarse hasta una mesita donde había una fotografía de su tía junto a sus padres, solo tocaba el cristal de esta con sus dedos-

Sebastian se había sentado en un cómodo sofá. Se acerca a Ciel, y ve la fotografía que sostenía este en sus manos, en la cual aparecía una mujer vestida completamente de rojo y una rubia de ojos azules como los del muchacho, junto a un hombre de cabellos azulados. - ¿Ellos son tus padres y tu tía, cierto? - pregunta Sebastian pasando un brazo por el hombro del joven

- Sí ellos son mis padres y mi tía, no pensé que esta fotografía aún estuviese aquí pero me alegra que sí lo este por que deseo conservarla igual que las demás - Tenía un gran sentimiento de nostalgia en su corazón en ese momento que no sabía exactamente como reaccionar pero aún así decide demostrar fuerza ante eso que sentía- los extraño muchísimo pero debo seguir adelante con mi vida

Sebastian lo mira dulcemente, Ciel a pesar de todo era un joven muy fuerte - Es así como lo has dicho, a pesar de extrañarlos debes continuar con tu vida - dice besando su frente, para luego acariciar una de sus mejillas

- Eso sería precisamente lo que diría mi padre sí estuviese con vida, no me perdonaría el hecho de echarme para atrás en algo sí se que todo lo puedo conseguir sí me lo propongo - Sonríe al momento de sentir el beso de Sebastian en su frente mientras coloca la fotografía en su lugar- por eso no pienso rendirme aunque las cosas no me salgan bien al primer intento

- Así es, eres un jovencito muy fuerte - dice mirándolo fijamente - ahora creo que te quiero más - ríe ante su comentario y luego se echa hacía atrás quedando cómodamente en el sofá, aún abrazando a Ciel

- Entonces me quieres más que antes ¿Cuanto sería eso? - Se ríe un poco en tanto se subía al cómodo sofá para acercarse mejor al mayor y abrazarlo lo más que pudiera- sí es como me lo imagino seguro es mucho cariño

- Es mucho más de lo que pudieras imaginar, Ciel - dijo abrazando más al joven que se había acercado a él. Sebastian amaba a Ciel aún más que a su propia vida, se había convertido en alguien indispensable para él. - ¿Y tu, cuánto me quieres? - pregunta mientras jugaba con el cabello del muchacho

- Te quiero de aquí a las estrellas, es decir que lo que siento es infinito y jamás va a dejar de existir - Le dedica una bella sonrisa mientras buscaba el rostro de Sebastian con ambas manos y al encontrarlo se dispone a acariciarlo suavemente- esto es y siempre será así créeme

Sebastian siente esas suaves caricias en su rostro, acerca su rostro al de Ciel, sintiendo ambos la respiración del otro en la cara, el mayor decide cortar esa distancia y besa con dulzura los labios del joven - Te amo - repetía mientras lo besaba

Ciel no duda ni siquiera un instante en corresponder el beso con la misma dulzura en tanto se acercaba un poco más - Yo también te amo - Susurra suavemente sin dejar de unir sus labios con los del mayor lo más que podía-

Sebastian, se separa un poco de Ciel para ver su rostro, y luego darle otro corto beso en los labios - te amo demasiado - decía mientras lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza - Fue buena idea la de venir, Ciel... Es un lugar muy tranquilo

- Yo también te amo más de lo que te imaginas Sebastian - Dice correspondiéndole suavemente el beso en tanto se aferraba al abrazo y le dedicaba una sonrisa al mayor- tienes razón en que es un lugar tranquilo, haber venido al departamento ha sido buena idea realmente

Sebastian sonríe a Ciel y acaricia sus cabellos, que desprendían un dulce aroma. Pensaba en lo feliz que serían juntos, cuando Ciel recuperase la vista, cuando fuesen a vivir juntos, e incluso ahora, pensaba en lo feliz que era con tan sólo estar a su lado

- Sebastian ¿De verdad crees que sea posible que recupere la vista? es que son tantos años sin poder ver no tengo idea de cuantas posibilidades hay de que la cirugía funcione en su totalidad - Disfrutaba cada suave caricia en sus cabellos en tanto se dedicaba a jugar con la ropa del mayor con sus dedos-

- Por supuesto que saldrá todo bien, de eso estoy seguro - dice mientras reía un poco - Ya sabes que siempre te apoyaré, sea como sea

- Se que siempre contare con tu apoyo y me siento tranquilo por ese lado - Sonríe al escuchar las palabras de aliento que Sebastian le daba, eso sin duda significaba demasiado para él por que con solo unas palabras lo hacía sentir mejor- gracias por apoyarme

- Siempre será así - dice besando su frente, aleja un poco al joven de su lado para ponerse de pie - Iré a comprar algo para el almuerzo, ¿quieres algo en especial?

- Cualquier comida es especial para mí sí estas conmigo - Mantenía aquella sonrisa en sus finos labios mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y balanceaba suavemente sus pies- ¿Qué te gustaría comprar para almorzar?

- Pues no estoy muy seguro, tenía pensado comprar algunas verduras y hacer una ensalada surtida, con carne y arroz, es lo que se me ha ocurrido, pero tampoco te he preguntado si te gusta esa comida - dice riendo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras pensaba en algún plato de comida que hacer

- Sebastian ese almuerzo suena delicioso ¿Sabes? incluso tengo deseos de ayudarte a prepararlo todo sí tú me lo permites - Se coloca de pie con cuidado mientras sonreía de manera alegre- además de solo escucharlo me ha dado más apetito pero primero se debe comprar todo para cocinar la comida

- Muy bien, con tu ayuda terminaremos más rápido y tendremos más tiempo libre - dice sonriendo en tanto veía al jovencito - ¿Me acompañas? - pregunta tomando con suavidad su mano - ¿O prefieres esperarme aquí?

- Yo tengo deseos de acompañarte ¿Sí puedo? - Dice apretando suavemente la mano de Sebastian mientras sonreía de manera alegre- además es cierto que sí nos encargamos de esto juntos tendremos más tiempo libre después

- Entonces iremos juntos - dice sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia un mueble cerca de la puerta y tomaba de él las llaves del departamento, sin soltar a Ciel. Salieron ambos y fueron a un almacén que se encontraba cerca del edificio, en donde compraron todos los ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo

Ciel solo estaba atento a las voces que escuchaba a su alrededor al momento de salir del almacén pero obviamente sin soltar la mano de Sebastian en ningún momento, además también había pedido poder ayudar aunque sea a llevar una de las bolsas por que le gustaba ser de ayuda a pesar de no poder ver aún

- ¿No crees que esta muy pesada esa bolsa? - pregunta Sebastian al ver al chico cargando una bolsa algo grande - Si quieres, puedes llevar esta - dice cambiando la que llevaba el joven por una un poco mas liviana

- Sí creo que aquella bolsa era algo pesada para llevarla yo realmente, gracias por preocuparte - Le dedica una sonrisa en tanto recibe la otra bolsa para encargarse de llevarla hasta el departamento- estoy seguro de lo delicioso que nos va a quedar el almuerzo

- Claro, con tu ayuda quedará aún mejor - dice sonriendo, mientras caminaban ambos hacia el ascensor. Una vez en el piso correspondiente, se dirigen al departamento. Una vez en él, Sebastian suelta la mano de Ciel y deja las bolsas en la cocina - Deja esa bolsa sobre la mesa, por favor - dice mientras se arremangaba la camisa que traía puesta e iba a lavarse las manos para comenzar a cocinar

- De acuerdo entonces dejare la bolsa sobre la mesa, solo debes decirme en que más puedo ayudarte y lo haré con gusto - Deja la bolsa con cuidado sobre la mesa tal como el mayor le había dicho, estaba demasiado sonriente por que había estado pensando en algo que había decidido pero hablaría de ello después. Ahora lo importante era ayudar en lo que pudiera en la cocina-

Sebastian despejó un poco la cocina - Bueno, entonces, vamos a cocinar - dice en tono entusiasta, mientras ponía a cocer la carne - ¿Ciel, podrías picar esto? - decía mientras le pasaba una zanahoria y un pequeño cuchillo sin mucho filo, aun así le preocupaba - Ten mucho cuidado - dijo mientras, aun con un alto grado de preocupación, seguía friendo, cortando y aliñando el resto de la comida

- Con gusto puedo hacerlo, tranquilo que tendré mucho cuidado al picarlo - Dice bastante animado sin dejar de sonreír en tanto sostenía la zanahoria y con cuidado empezaba a picarla con el pequeño cuchillo que Sebastian le había entregado, el hecho de poder brindar su ayuda le daba mucha felicidad por que sentía que era útil en algo- va a quedar maravillosamente el almuerzo sin duda alguna

Sebastian, al ver lo cuidadoso que era Ciel, se tranquiliza - Si, ya verás quedará muy bueno - dice mientras sonríe con dulzura viendo al joven

- Sebastian estaba pensando en que tal vez después de haber almorzado podemos ir a consultar sobre aquella posible cirugía - Menciona aquellas palabras sin dejar de picar lo que aún tenía de la zanahoria en la mano- se que entre más rápido actúe será mejor ¿No lo crees así? además he decidido a hacerlo a pesar de sentirme nervioso por los resultados

- Me parece una excelente idea - dice aún más sonriente - Entonces al terminar de almorzar vamos, ¿Está bien? - Se encontraba feliz de que el joven al fin estuviese así de decidido, confiaba en que todo saldría de maravilla.

- Entonces esta decidido, vamos a ir después de almorzar a consultar sobre la cirugía - Ahora empezaba a sentirse más animado que de costumbre así que pone todo su empeño en lo que estaba haciendo y pudo terminar de picar la zanahoria en ese preciso instante- he terminado con esto ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo más?

- Muchas gracias - dice tomando la zanahoria picada y poniéndola a freír junto a otros vegetales por unos minutos - ¿Podrías pasarme el aceite que esta junto a ti? - pregunta al mirarlo

- Claro que puedo hacerlo - Da media vuelta para tomar el aceite que se encontraba a su lado y sin perder tiempo se lo entrega a Sebastian, no podía negar que el delicioso aroma de la comida empezaba a llenar la cocina haciéndolo sonreír- no tienes que agradecérmelo, siempre estoy a la orden para ayudar en lo que sea

Sebastian ríe un poco y recibe el aceite, le pone un poco a una ensalada - Está listo, sólo nos queda esperar a que la carne termine de cocerse - dice para luego tomar a Ciel y así salir juntos de la cocina

- Sí es cierto y espero que termine de cocerse pronto, realmente toda la comida tiene un excelente aroma - Dice al momento de salir de la cocina junto a Sebastian para esperar que el almuerzo estuviese listo- puedo darme cuenta de lo buen cocinero que eres - Agrega con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, pero aún ni siquiera has probado la comida - dice riendo, para luego abrazar al joven por la espalda y dar pequeños besitos en su cuello - Aunque no hay nada más delicioso que tu, Ciel - dice con una sonrisa en los labios

- Sebastian me vas a hacer ruborizar con esas palabras, aunque me encanta escucharte decir eso - Responde con una bella sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a sentir aquellos pequeños besitos en su cuello, también le estaba haciendo cosquillas con esos besitos así que se ríe bajito- te amo ¿Nee?

- Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto - dice sonriéndole mientras se alejaba un poco de él, para ir, nuevamente, a la cocina - Me parece que ya está absolutamente todo listo

- ¿En serio esta todo listo? eso es genial - Sonríe al comprobar que el almuerzo estaba completamente listo al sentir el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina- entonces te ayudare a traer las cosas a la mesa para sentarnos pronto

Sebastian sirve la carne en los platos, y luego le pasa una fuente con ensalada a Ciel para que este la llevase a la mesa, mientras él se encargaba de llevar los vasos y cubiertos - Toma asiento, ya traigo la comida - dice mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar el jugo y los platos

- Muy bien, entonces te esperare en la mesa - Camina hasta la mesa con la fuente de la ensalada para colocarla donde debía estar y al instante busca con la mano una de las sillas para tomar asiento con cuidado, al encontrarse en ese estado debía tener cuidado en todo lo que hiciera pero sin dejar de hacer algunas cosas él solo-

Pone sobre la mesa el jugo y los platos con comida - Bueno, ya podemos comer, estoy seguro que nos ha quedado muy bueno - dice Sebastian sonriendo para luego probar su almuerzo

- De eso estoy completamente seguro - Dice antes de empezar a probar su almuerzo, al tragar el primer bocado hace un gesto para indicar que la comida estaba deliciosa y continua comiendo en tanto tomaba un vaso de jugo-

Sebastian sonríe, mientras se servía algo de jugo. Comenzó a comer, y efectivamente la comida estaba exquisita. Veía al jovencito mientras reía levemente al verlo comer, le daba gracia ver algunos gestos que hacía

- ¿Lo ves Sebastian? eres un excelente cocinero, la comida esta sin duda deliciosa - Aquel era el quinto bocado que se llevaba a la boca, sí estaba comiendo de esa manera era por que le encantaba ese almuerzo- mis gestos al comer lo dicen todo

Ríe esta vez un poco más fuerte - Muchas gracias, pero lo he hecho con tu ayuda, Ciel - dice mirándolo a los ojos, mientras mantenía en su rostro una bella sonrisa

- Bueno sí es cierto pero quiero darte la mayoría del crédito por que solo te ayude en algunas cosas, todo lo demás lo has hecho tú - Dice sonriente mientras se llevaba otro bocado más de comida a la boca, solo le hacían falta dos más y terminaba

- Como tu quieras - dice sonriendo mientras comía y tomaba a momentos algo de jugo. Se encontraba feliz y sólo deseaba que Ciel lo fuese tanto como él. Vio su plato y notó que ya estaba terminándose la comida, sólo le quedaba algo de arroz

- Sebastian en serio gracias por hacerme tan feliz - Sonríe para enseguida tomar dos bocados más de su almuerzo y terminar, después intenta pasárselo con un poco de jugo pero en cuanto hubo terminado espera a que Sebastian hiciera lo mismo para ayudarle a llevar los platos a la cocina-

- ¿Eres feliz a mi lado, Ciel? - pregunta viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos azules, mientras terminaba de comer - Porque es mi deseo darte la mayor felicidad, quiero que seas tan feliz conmigo como yo lo soy a tu lado

- Claro que soy realmente feliz a tu lado Sebastian y créeme que mi mayor deseo es hacerte feliz a ti estando a tu lado siempre - Le dedica una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras sube la vista a pesar de no poder verlo- nunca había sentido tanta felicidad como hasta ahora

Pudo sentir algo en su corazón, se sentía aun más feliz al escuchar tales palabras del joven - Me alegra saber eso, es realmente importante para mi que sepas lo bien que me haces y lo mucho que te amo, porque eres simplemente la persona mas valiosa para mi, Ciel

- Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida Sebastian, eres la persona más valiosa e importante para mí - Se ruboriza al mencionar aquello y extendía una mano para tomar una de las del mayor- no debes dudar de que siempre estaré contigo para darte toda la felicidad que te mereces

- Sé que siempre estarás junto a mi, así como yo junto a ti - dice Sebastian apretando suavemente la mano del joven, mientras con su otra mano tocaba una mejilla de Ciel, acariciándola - Te ves realmente tierno

-Sebastian siempre me dices cosas realmente agradables, me haces sentir bien con cada palabra bonita que mencionas - Contesta con una sonrisa en tanto con su mano libre sube hacía su propio rostro para colocarla sobre la que el mayor tenía ahí acariciándolo- tú eres demasiado galante ¿Lo sabías?

Sebastian continuaba acariciando el suave rostro de Ciel, mientras reía por lo recién dicho por este - Bueno, yo sólo te digo la verdad. Yo no miento, o al menos a ti no - dice aun sonriente

- Yo también digo la verdad y se que a mí no me mientes, pongo toda mi confianza en cada palabra que me dices - Dice aún sonriente en tanto se dedicaba a sentir las caricias de Sebastian en su rostro- jamás sería capaz de mentirte o esconderte algo

- Lo sé, confío en ti completamente - Dice mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ciel para depositar en su frente un pequeño beso - Eres lo más bello de mi vida, mi amado Ciel - susurra mientras lentamente se ponía de pie junto a él, y lo abraza con ternura - Te amo

- Tú eres lo más bello de mi vida también mi amado Sebastian, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que permanecer siempre a tu lado - Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz se aferra al abrazo que el adulto le daba, era capaz de sentir toda aquella ternura dirigida hacía él- mi amor hacía ti es infinito . No olvides eso nunca ¿Sí? te amo muchísimo

- No lo olvidaré, Ciel - dice aún abrazando al joven que amaba. Besa su mejilla, y toma una de sus manos. Se separa del muchacho y con una de sus manos mueve un poco el azulado cabello del chico.

- ¿Sabes Sebastian? tengo tantas ganas de poder ver para saber como eres, deseo ver muchas cosas pero lo más importante que quiero ver es a ti - Sube la cabeza un poco en tanto sonreía alegremente, por un lado se encontraba emocionado y por el otro algo nervioso pero debía pensar de manera positiva- no se cuando podrá ser pero estoy decidido a hacerlo

- Sólo espero que cuando recuperes la vista no te desilusione, me refiero a que tal vez yo no sea como tu imaginas - dice mientras ponía una de sus manos en un hombro del joven - Estoy feliz de que te hayas decidido a hacerlo

- Sebastian con el hecho de tenerte a mi lado se que eres como te imagino, no me voy a sentir desilusionado eso te lo aseguro - Sonríe una vez más para darle ánimos sobre esa situación- vamos a confiar en que todo va a salir bien

- Por supuesto, y así será, todo saldrá perfectamente - dice sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba los platos de sobre la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos. Al terminar de lavar los platos, fue donde Ciel y se sentó en una silla frente a él - Descansemos unos minutos y vamos al hospital ¿Si?

- Sí estoy de acuerdo en que descansemos un rato y después podemos ir al hospital - Aún sonriendo debido a la emoción que sentía decide tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca a la silla donde el mayor se había sentado, pudo recordar que en aquel sillón se sentaba él con frecuencia cuando era más pequeño-


	5. Mi anhelado deseo a punto de cumplirse

- He disfrutado estos días como no te imaginas, Ciel - dice sonriente, viéndolo con amor mientras tomaba sus manos - Me has vuelto una persona distinta

- Tú también a mí Sebastian, créeme que antes no era capaz de sonreír de manera tan constante como lo hago ahora - Apretaba las manos del mayor suavemente y con firmeza- estar contigo me ha vuelto una persona diferente pero de manera positiva

- Antes de conocerte sentía un constante vacío en mi interior que con nada podía llenarlo, no podía amar, no sentía miedo a nada, pero tu llenaste el vacío de mi corazón, me enseñaste a amar, Ciel, por ti siento miedo, miedo a perderte, a quedar solo, porque me mostraste lo hermoso que es estar acompañado de alguien... sobretodo si se trata de la persona a quien amo - dice Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos

- Podría decirse que sentía exactamente lo mismo antes de conocerte, al momento de conocerte has llenado mi vida completamente igual que mi corazón - En aquel instante siente como su corazón empieza a latir de manera frenética como sí se quisiera salir de su pecho- me enseñaste a amar y saber lo que se siente estar junto a la persona que amas realmente. Como lo he dicho antes te amo demasiado

-Yo también, te amo con todo mi ser - dice abrazándolo con fuerza, necesitaba sentir junto a él el cuerpo de Ciel, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, se encontraba feliz

- Escuchar eso me hace realmente feliz - Dice sonriendo en tanto le correspondía el abrazo sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo, se sentía feliz de manera constante al estar junto a su amado Sebastian-

Sonríe y ve a Ciel y susurra en su oído - me parece que sería bueno que saliéramos pronto, ¿te parece?

- Me parece una buena idea, tengo deseos de saber pronto cuando podré operarme - Se sobresalta un poco al escuchar aquel susurro en su oído pero al instante le enseña al mayor una de sus más hermosas sonrisas-

- Entonces, vamos - dice poniéndose de pie, para ir en busca de las llaves - ¿Estas listo?

- Me encuentro listo - Dice estando en ese instante justo cerca de la puerta- podemos salir ahora sí lo deseamos

- Esta bien - dice abriendo la puerta, para así ambos salir del departamento y luego del edificio. Sólo debían caminar un poco, debido a que el hospital no se encontraba tan lejos del departamento de Ciel - Hemos llegado

-Me encuentro listo para entrar, debo aceptar que me encuentro algo nervioso pero ansioso al mismo tiempo - Deja escapar un pequeño suspiro al escuchar que habían llegado al hospital en ese instante- no se que tengan que hacerme ahora pero estoy decidido

- Entremos - dice Sebastian al tomar la mano de Ciel con fuerza y entrar al recinto.

- Buenas tardes, ¿necesitan algo? - pregunta una joven que trabajaba en el hospital

- Sí señorita, lo que sucede es que estamos aquí para hacer una consulta sobre una cirugía para recuperar la vista - Decide ser el primero en hablar al estar tan emocionado sobre el tema, se acerca un poco para sostenerse de algo- ¿Donde podemos tener más información sobre la cirugía? sucede que es la primera vez que estaría en una cirugía como esa - Agrega para finalizar algo nervioso-

- Ah ya entiendo, si esa es una operación que se ha implementado hace no mucho tiempo, aun así teniendo excelentes resultados - dice la joven mientras veía algo en su computadora - En este momento hay un doctor que realiza esta operación y se encuentra desocupado, ¿quieren hablar con él? Puede resolver sus demás dudas y todo respecto a la cirugía

- Le pido que por favor lo haga, deseamos hablar con ese doctor - dice luego Sebastian, algo emocionado

- Sí por favor, saber que la cirugía ha tenido excelentes resultados en otras personas significa que en mí también las tendrá - Dice aún más emocionado que antes pero pudo escuchar en ese instante el sonido de una puerta que estaba abriéndose cerca de donde estaban ellos-

- No pude evitar escuchar las palabras de este jovencito y he salido de inmediato ¿Desean hablar conmigo? - Dice el doctor con una sonrisa- pasen a mi consultorio

- Vamos - dice Sebastian sonriente a Ciel, mientras apretaba un poco su mano y caminaba hacia la consulta de el doctor

- Muy bien - Contesta con una sonrisa mientras no dudaba en caminar directo hacía el consultorio del doctor sin dejar de apretar suavemente la mano de Sebastian-

- Necesito conocer los riesgos de la operación, sé que no han habido problemas en casos anteriores pero desearía saberlo - dice Sebastian mientras observaba al doctor directamente

- El único riesgo que podría presentarse es que después de haber terminado la cirugía los ojos del jovencito no respondan de manera apropiada en el momento indicado, aunque estoy seguro de que igual que en los casos anteriores este también tendrá un éxito rotundo - El doctor observaba primero el rostro de Ciel quien escuchaba atento cada palabra- puede ser cuando él decide y sí es mañana mejor

- ¿Qué dices, Ciel? - pregunta mirando al jovencito - Será mañana si lo deseas

- ¿En serio puede ser mañana? sí deseo que sea mañana, me encuentro completamente decidido así que estoy listo para ello - Dice sonriente mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en el escritorio del doctor-

Al fin podría ver, su amado Ciel al fin podría recuperar la vista, se encontraba algo nervioso pero sabía que todo saldría bien e iba a estar junto a él como se lo prometió - Doctor, ¿y a qué hora debe estar él aquí?

- El jovencito debe estar una hora antes de empezar con la cirugía, estaría bien que estuviese en el hospital a las 9:00 de la mañana - Observaba una lista en la cual se cercioraba de que no tendría que atender a ningún otro paciente el día de mañana- todo va a salir perfectamente

- Muy bien, ¿no hay problema en que yo esté con él, cierto? - pregunta Sebastian - No quisiera tener que dejarlo solo

- No hay ningún problema con ello, puedo darme cuenta de que usted es la persona más cercana al chico - Responde con toda la sinceridad que podía emplear en sus palabras- sí usted permanece con él todo saldrá aún mejor debido a que tendrá el apoyo que necesita

- Entonces, estaremos aquí mañana a las 9:00 A.m. - dice viendo a Ciel, mientras mantenía firmemente sujeta su mano

- Sí doctor estaremos aquí a esa hora, realmente le agradezco su ayuda - Menciona sin soltar la mano de Sebastian mientras su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente de emoción, el doctor al notar aquello sonríe complacido

- Bueno, muchas gracias por todo - dice Sebastian poniéndose de pie - Mañana nos vemos

- Ha sido un placer para mí poder atenderlos, mañana los estaré esperando - Se coloca de pie para acompañarlos hasta la puerta del consultorio-

Sebastian salió primero sonriente al recibir esas buenas noticias, mientras que tras él venía Ciel. Ambos iban caminando hacia la salida y Sebastian ve a la joven que los había recibido - Muchas gracias, señorita - le dice con un sonrisa

- N-no fue nada - responde sonrojada mientras veía como ambos jóvenes se iban

- Me siento inmensamente feliz por que después de tanto tiempo tendré la oportunidad de recuperar la vista - Dice con una bella sonrisa en sus labios en tanto caminaba junto a Sebastian y le tomaba la mano nuevamente- esas buenas noticias que ha dicho el doctor me hacen sentir muy bien

- No sabes la alegría que me da el saber que mañana mismo te operarán y podrás recuperar tu vista - dice sonriendo de igual manera - Estoy muy feliz

- Sí no puedo esperar a que sea mañana, tal vez no sea capaz de conciliar el sueño esta noche debido a la gran emoción que estoy sintiendo - Aún sonriendo continua caminando al mismo ritmo- todo esto es maravilloso

- Si, esto es algo muy emocionante - dice viéndolo mientras sonreía - Debes descansar esta noche, Ciel. Recuerda que necesitas estar en las mejores condiciones para la operación

- Sí en eso tienes razón pero no se de que manera podré conciliar el sueño - Deja escapar un suave suspiro mientras asiente con un movimiento de cabeza- aunque lo intentare por que es necesario para la operación de mañana

- Así es, debes dormir lo máximo posible esta noche porque además debemos llegar temprano al colegio y avisarles sobre lo de tu operación -

- Es cierto y estoy seguro de que algunas personas se van a llevar una sorpresa con esta noticia, las personas que antes se dedicaban a aprovecharse de mi estado no podrán continuar haciéndolo - Se anima un poco más al recordar aquello- debo dormir lo suficiente entonces

- Esos malditos ya no se meterán contigo, nadie se aprovechará de ti, de ninguna manera - dice mientras veía el Hotel a una distancia no tan lejana

- Saber que no podrán aprovecharse más de mí me hace sentir aún más feliz ¿Estamos llegando al hotel cierto? - Pregunta sintiendo un poco de curiosidad-

- Si, no falta mucho para llegar - responde a la pregunta del joven mientras miraba algo embobado un gatito bebé con el que andaba una pequeña niña - pero qué hermoso gato...-susurraba

Ciel pudo escuchar perfectamente el maullido de aquel gatito pero no se había dado cuenta de que Sebastian se encontraba embobado observándolo, a decir verdad le gustaban mucho los gatos pero era alérgico a ellos y aún así tenía deseos de tener un gatito tanto pequeño como bonito - Sebastian ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunta algo preocupado-

- ¿Q-qué? - pregunta como saliendo de un trance - Si, si, lo siento, me encuentro bien, sólo que ese gatito de allá...era hermoso

- Sebastian sí te gustan los gatos puedo encontrar uno que es pequeño y de lo más bonito, en el colegio hay uno que todos los días juega conmigo pero no se como llego hasta el interior del colegio - Dice recordando todas las veces que ha jugado con el gatito- soy alérgico a los gatos pero me arriesgo por que me gustan mucho

- En realidad son gatos hermosos, no sabía que hubiese uno en el colegio - dice pensado - Ciel, a pesar de que te gusten los gatos no deberías arriesgarte demasiado, ¿lo prometes? - pregunta mirando sus ojos azules, mientra veía cada vez mas cerca el hotel

- Lo prometo Sebastian, a pesar de que me fascinen los gatos no me arriesgare mucho - Menciona con una sonrisa en tanto apretaba suavemente la mano del mayor y escuchaba todo aquello que este decía- aunque me seguirán gustando

Sebastian sonríe mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ciel. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a las afueras del hotel. El mayor entró junto al muchacho y se dirigieron a la habitación que les correspondía

Al haber entrado a la habitación que les correspondía Ciel a pesar de todo aún no soltaba la mano de Sebastian pero esta vez no solo estaba sonriendo, también reía felizmente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y eso significaba que se encontraba realmente feliz por todo lo que sucedería el día de mañana

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta al ver cómo el muchacho reía, mientras a él también se le escapaba una risa

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me reía de esta manera, con esto demuestro la felicidad que siento en este momento - Continuaba riéndose un poco más e incluso se puso a dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la habitación hasta caer mareado en la cama- creo que no tenía por que hacer eso. Me da vueltas la cabeza ahora

- Jaja, has logrado marearme a mí también al quedarme viéndote - dice también dejándose caer sobre la cama, aun riendo un poco

- Lamento el hecho de haberte mareado de esa manera - Deja escapar un suspiro al estar recostado en la cama- no he debido dar esas vueltas

- Tranquilo, aunque en parte es tu culpa, eres tan hermoso que no puedo dejar de verte, por eso me mareé - dice con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Te gusta mucho quedarte viéndome? créeme que desde el primer instante en que mis ojos puedan ver no te quitare la mirada de encima - Dice con una sonrisita encantadora mientras intentaba buscar con su mano la de Sebastian- eso te lo aseguro

Ríe también al escuchar lo dicho por el joven - Es muy difícil dejar de verte, Ciel, eres demasiado bello - decía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del muchacho

- Solo quiero ser bello para ti Sebastian y nadie más - Se ríe bajito al decir aquello y entrelazaba también sus dedos con los del mayor con firmeza-

- Y lo eres, eres demasiado bello para mí. Aunque hay veces que quisiera que sólo yo pudiese verte, no soporto cuando las demás personas se quedan viéndote, `porque tu eres mio ¿cierto? - dice mientras jugaba con los suaves cabellos del joven

- No tienes de que preocuparte mi amado Sebastian por que soy solo tuyo y de nadie más - Contesta en tanto le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y empezaba a sentirse maravillosamente cuando se da cuenta de como jugaba el mayor con sus cabellos-

- Eso me hace feliz, Ciel, el saber que eres sólo mío - dice mirándolo con ternura, acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios - Yo también soy sólo tuyo, mi amado

- También me alegra saber que eres solo mío - Menciona entre el beso que correspondía feliz y con una bonita sonrisa- nos pertenecemos mutuamente

- Así es-decía mientras lo besaba y abrazaba con suavidad - Te amo demasiado - dice mientras se alejaba un poco de él para luego volver a besarlo

- Yo igual te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, no olvides eso jamás - Sonríe nuevamente mientras recibía contento cada beso de su amado-

Sebastian se sentía realmente feliz, Ciel lo hacía demasiado feliz, le entregaba todo aquello que más necesitó, cada momento que pasa junto a él es agradable. Sólo quiere que llegué el día de mañana para que el sueño de su pequeño se cumpliese: el de volver a ver

Ciel se la había pasado toda la tarde sonriendo como desde hace tiempo no lo había hecho, solo deseaba que llegase pronto el día de mañana para que su más grande deseo se cumpliese y por fin después de tantos años iba a recuperar su vista. No sabía que hacer para calmar su emoción en ese instante

Abrazando a Ciel, Sebastian mientras acariciaba los cabellos del joven, veía su hermosa sonrisa - ¿Estas nervioso?

- Podría decir que sí me encuentro algo nervioso, se que todo saldrá bien pero es la primera vez que estaré en una cirugía como esa - Dice un tanto preocupado mientras se dedicaba a sentir las suaves caricias en su cabello- aún así pensare en lo bonito que será después de salir de la operación

- Debes calmarte, y como tú dijiste, debes pensar en los lindos momentos que vivirás luego de la operación - dice mirándolo con una sonrisa

- Sí tienes razón y eso precisamente es lo que pienso hacer - Sus ojos iban cerrándose suavemente, le estaba dando sueño sorpresivamente así que se aferra más al cuerpo de Sebastian mientras le susurraba- te amo

Sebastian se quedó mirando al joven mientras sonrío al escuchar lo dicho por él - Yo también te amo, Ciel - dice mientras besaba su frente. Pronto comenzó a sentir gran sueño

Ciel al quedarse profundamente dormido solo tenía sueños hermosos, tal vez aquel sueño le estaba dando un mensaje en el cual le indicaba que todo iba a salir bien al día siguiente. Esperaba que las horas pudieran pasar pronto para que aquel feliz acontecimiento sucediera

Finalmente Sebastian se quedó dormido junto a su amado, aferrado a él. Esperaba que pronto fuese de día ya que las ansias no lo dejaban en paz. Aun así tenía unos hermosos sueños, en los que estaba, pos supuesto, Ciel.

El jovencito de hermosos cabellos azulados no dejaba de moverse en la cama pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta se aferraba más a Sebastian, todo era provocado por los nervios pero en cuanto amaneciera todo sería diferente por que al fin su gran sueño se iba a hacer realidad y nada lo iba a impedir

7: 30 de la mañana y la molesta alarma suena. Era hora de irse al internado, y pedir el permiso para que ambos pudiesen ir a aquel hospital. Perezosamente Sebastian despierta y apaga la alarma - Ciel, es hora de que despiertes - dice al mover un poco al joven para que este despertase

- ¿Ah? sí me encuentro despierto - Dice mientras abre de manera perezosa los ojos y los frotaba suavemente con ambas manos- debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde al internado para pedir el permiso y de esa manera ir al hospital, recuerdo que debemos estar allá a las 9:00 de la mañana ¿Cierto?

- Si, así es, a las 9:00 debemos estar allí - dice sonriente mientras, aun con sueño, se

sentaba en la cama, para luego ir al baño y lavarse la cara y los dientes

- Entonces me apresuraré lo más que pueda - Se coloca de pie de un salto pero por poco se cae de boca al suelo, tuvo suerte de haberse sostenido de algo que había cerca así que después se incorpora y camina mientras estiraba los brazos hacía arriba sacándose la pereza-

Sebastian vuelve del baño y saca de su bolso ropa limpia, pasándole a Ciel el suyo - Estoy algo cansado, pero debemos apresurarnos si queremos que todo salga bien

- También me encuentro cansado pero debo poner todo de mi parte sí deseo que todo salga bien - Toma su bolso cuando Sebastian se lo entrega para sacar la ropa que se pondría ese día- se que así será

Cuando Sebastian se hubo vestido, se sentó en la cama esperando a que Ciel también lo hiciera, y así poder ir juntos al internado

Ciel se apresuro y cuando pudo darse una corta ducha sale rápido a vestirse, al momento de estar listo le hace un gesto a Sebastian para indicarle que estaba listo para salir al internado juntos

Sebastian toma los bolsos sus pertenencias, para luego salir junto a Ciel de la habitación. Al salir del hotel caminan unas cuantas calles y llegan a las afueras del internado - Hemos llegado, Ciel

- Solo debemos entrar y pedirle permiso al director ¿No es así? dudo que tardemos mucho en ello, el permiso es para algo importante y no creo que sea capaz de negarse a eso - Suspira un poco en tanto escuchaba los ruidos que venían del interior del internado-

- Tienes razón - dice para luego entrar y dirigirse inmediatamente a la oficina del director, y una vez fuera de ahí da tres suaves golpes a la puerta - ¿Podemos pasar?

- Por supuesto, pueden pasar ahora jóvenes - Se escucha la voz del director al instante para invitarlos a pasar a su oficina, sabía de quienes se trataban con solo escuchar sus voces fuera de la oficina-

- Buenos días, señor director - saluda cortésmente Sebastian - Hemos regresado a tiempo como le habíamos prometido, pero necesitamos salir nuevamente, lo que sucede es que Ciel hoy tiene programada una operación y quisiera acompañarlo

- Buenos días joven Michaelis, comprendo entonces el jovencito Phantomhive tiene programada una cirugía y usted desea acompañarlo ¿Cierto? - Sonríe un poco mientras coloca ambas manos en su escritorio- tienen mi permiso sin ningún problema

- Muchas gracias - decía Sebastian con una sonrisa en los labios en tanto posaba su mano en el hombro de Ciel y lo veía aun sonriente - Si nos disculpa, debemos retirarnos ya que la cirugía será dentro de una hora aproximadamente y debemos llegar a tiempo - dijo para luego ponerse de pie

- No hay ningún problema con ello, espero que la cirugía sea todo un éxito - El director les dedica una sonrisa sincera mientras observaba atento el rostro alegre de Ciel- estaré pendiente de como evoluciona Ciel después de la cirugía así que igual cualquier cosa pueden llamarme

- Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos - Contesta felizmente sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento- es usted muy amable

Ambos salieron de la oficina del director, Sebastian tomó la mano de Ciel - Debemos ir a dejar nuestras cosas, ¿Puedo dejar las mías en tu habitación? es la más cercana - dice mientras veía al jovencito sonriente a su lado

- Claro que puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación, no es necesario que me lo preguntes por que mi habitación es como sí fuera tuya también - Dice aún sonriendo en tanto sostenía de manera firme la mano de Sebastian- además así podemos ahorrar tiempo y llegar pronto al hospital

- Tienes razón - dice apresurando un poco el paso. Al llegar a la habitación del jovencito deja sus cosas en un rincón. Luego se acerca a Ciel y lo abraza - Es hora de irnos - deposita un beso en su mejilla y camina hacia la puerta

- Sí la verdad es que tengo deseos de llegar pronto por que a pesar de estar nervioso debido a la cirugía también me siento ansioso de saber que sucederá después - Se ruboriza debido al abrazo y al beso que ha recibido, después al reaccionar camina a pasos apresurados hacía la puerta para alcanzar a Sebastian-

- Debes estar tranquilo y confiar en que todo saldrá de maravilla - dice mientras lo veía, debía aceptar que él mismo se sentía nervioso también, pero intentaba calmarse - Yo estaré a tu lado acompañándote siempre - dijo finalmente caminando junto a Ciel, en dirección a la salida del establecimiento

- Sintiendo tu apoyo se que mis nervios se irán pronto, contigo a mi lado no le tengo miedo a nada - Caminaba junto a Sebastian para salir del internado pero podía escuchar perfectamente como algunas personas a su alrededor estaban hablando de él, aunque no les hace mucho caso y decide continuar su camino-

¿Pasa algo? - pregunta una vez fuera del internado - Quizás prefieras que te suelte la mano... lo digo porque tal vez te molesta que la gente hable cosas al vernos así - dice viéndolo comprensivamente, a él en lo personal no le importaba lo que pudiesen decir los demás, pero quizás eso le afectaba a Ciel y él no lo sabía

- Realmente no me molesta que nos vean tomados de la mano, solo me irrita la pésima actitud de esas personas nada más pero pronto eso va a cambiar - Sube el rostro un poco y le dedica una sonrisa para indicarle que todo estaba bien- sí a los demás no les agrada vernos juntos entonces es su problema por que a mí me fascina cada momento que paso a tu lado

Sonríe ante la respuesta del joven, ya que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Eleva su mirada y nota que ya estaban por llegar al hospital - Estamos llegando, Ciel - dice mientras tomaba firmemente su mano, se encontraba emocionado

- Me siento tan emocionado al estar cada vez más cerca de mi gran sueño de poder ver nuevamente - Como respuesta también sostiene con firmeza la mano de Sebastian en tanto continuaban caminando para de esa manera poder llegar al hospital- esto es maravilloso

-Si, es algo realmente emocionante - decía mientras veía el hospital cada vez más cerca. Una vez a sus afueras, Sebastian da un suspiro y entra junto a Ciel, pudo ver al doctor que amablemente los había atendido ayer y se acerca a él - Buenos días, hemos venido como le dijimos

- Me da gusto verlos aquí con tanta puntualidad, entonces al ser así podemos preparar pronto a mi pequeño paciente para la cirugía - El doctor sonríe al ver a Ciel tan contento en aquel instante- además es bueno verlo tan feliz

- No sabe lo feliz que me encuentro doctor, mi deseo es entrar pronto para saber que sucederá después - Contesta con muchísima emoción y una sonrisa más grande que antes-

- Si, ambos estamos muy ansiosos - dice con una sonrisa mientras observaba a sus alrededores - ¿Hay qué firmar algún documento o qué debemos hacer? - pregunta al doctor

- Solo hay que firmar un documento, es el que sostengo en mis manos en este momento - Le enseña un documento el cual tenía un espacio libre donde debía firmar- en cuanto el papel este firmado podemos empezar

Sebastian tomó el papel en sus manos y lo leyó, pensó unos momentos en diversas cosas, analizando lo que acababa de leer, siempre era precavido cuando de documentos importantes se trataba - Ciel, está todo listo... Firmaré

- De acuerdo entonces después de eso podrán empezar a prepararme para la cirugía, solo me gustaría que te permitieran entrar antes de que me lleven a la sala de cirugía - Esperaba impaciente a que todo diera comienzo, no sabía que hacer con tanta emoción encima- no se sí sea posible

- Eso debemos preguntárselo al doctor, espero poder estar contigo el máximo tiempo posible antes de la cirugía - dice mirándolo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

- Claro que puede estar con el jovencito antes de la cirugía, realmente prepararlo solo va a tomar unos diez minutos - Sonríe al mencionar aquello mientras Ciel enseguida reacciona dándole un abrazo a Sebastian- es más debemos pasar a una habitación ahora donde lo van a preparar

Sebastian corresponde al abrazo que el menor le da y camina, siguiendo al doctor, hacia la habitación en donde prepararían a Ciel para la operación - Me encuentro bastante emocionado, finalmente recobrarás la vista - dice viendo al muchacho

- Yo también me encuentro emocionado por que al fin podré recuperar la vista - Dice lleno de emoción mientras sube la cabeza para enseñar su gran sonrisa- deseo ser operado pronto y ser a ti lo primero que vea sin duda

Sebastian caminaba a paso lento, siguiendo al doctor que entraba en una habitación - Así será, me encargaré de ser la primera persona a quien veas - dice sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación

Ciel iba justo al lado de Sebastian tomándole la mano mientras entraban ambos a la habitación siguiendo al doctor, realmente estaba bastante emocionado por lo que iba a vivir dentro de unos cuantos minutos y después de ello sería aún más feliz

Dentro de aquella habitación había una camilla, medicinas y jeringas. Una enfermera se da la vuelta y ve al doctor y a ambos chicos - ¿Así que este es el jovencito que se operará? - dice mientras se acercaba a Ciel y tomaba su hombro - Acompáñame unos minutos. Enseguida volvemos - dice mientras llevaba al jovencito a un pequeño cuarto en donde lo prepararía para la cirugía.

Ciel decide seguir a la enfermera a aquella habitación donde lo iban a preparar para la cirugía que sería en unos cuantos minutos, estaba realmente emocionado sin duda alguna por que su gran sueño se iba a hacer realidad. Aunque antes de irse con la enfermera Ciel abraza a Sebastian con fuerza sin querer soltarlo

El joven Michaelis se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro la habitación cuando ve salir a Ciel junto a la enfermera - Debes recostarte aquí, sube con cuidado - dice la mujer ayudando al jovencito a subir a la camilla - Le he puesto una anestesia, así que se dormirá en dentro de unos minutos

Ciel siente como un cosquilleo que empieza a recorrer su cuerpo completamente, después de unos cuantos minutos sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse debido a la anestesia que la enfermera le había puesto y a pesar de eso aún podía escuchar al doctor decir algunas cosas pero unos segundos después no escucho nada más. Había caído en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta de en que instante había sucedido aquello

- Se ha dormido - dice Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras veía a Ciel profundamente dormido - ¿A qué hora comenzará la operación, doctor?

- La cirugía va a empezar en unos cuantos segundos, ahora lo van a llevar hasta la sala de cirugía y en el instante que yo llegue podremos empezar. Yo estaré en unos segundos más ahí dentro - Dice el doctor con una sonrisa mientras observaba como otra enfermera se preparaba para llevar a Ciel en una camilla hasta la sala de cirugía- todo saldrá bien

- Muy bien, confío en usted - dice sonriendo mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Ciel en la camilla. Se encontraba demasiado nervioso e incluso con algo de temor, a pesar de saber que nada malo le pasaría, no podía evitar sentirse extraño, sólo esperaba que la cirugía terminase pronto para poder ver a Ciel de nuevo, recién se lo habían llevado y ya sentía que lo extrañaba

El doctor había entrado a la sala de cirugía unos segundos después y en cuanto lo hizo no dudo en dar comienzo a la operación, primero le había echado unas cuantas gotas en los ojos a Ciel para enseguida continuar con el proceso que tenía la cirugía. Tenía confianza en que todo iba a salir bien así que decide seguir con su trabajo y en una media hora seguro podrían llevar a Ciel a recuperación


	6. Mi deseo se hace realidad

Sebastian se encontraba en la sala de espera, viendo el reloj cada dos minutos, atento a la puerta por si el doctor salía. Se puso de pie nervioso, habían pasado 15 minutos desde que comenzó la operación, paseaba de un lugar a otro, no podía mantenerse tranquilo como él deseaba - Por favor, cálmate - se decía a sí mismo, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

- Joven Michaelis - Sale el doctor en ese instante de la sala de cirugía llamando a Sebastian para darle noticias sobre Ciel y como había sido la operación- la cirugía se ha tardado un poco más de lo planeado pero por suerte hemos podido terminar, aún así le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por ello debido a que ha tenido que esperar más de la cuenta

- Eso no importa... ¿Cómo ha salido la operación? - pregunta mirando a los ojos al doctor - ¿Ciel se encuentra bien?

- No se preocupe créame por que desde mi punto de vista la cirugía ha salido bien y mi pequeño paciente se encuentra perfectamente - Dice con una sonrisa mientras se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que se encontraba Sebastian- mañana podré quitarle los vendajes y él nos dirá como esta todo

- Muchas gracias - dice Sebastian, sonriendo - ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Ciel ahora?

- Claro que puede pasar a verlo, se encuentra en la habitación 502 y en cualquier momento va a despertar de la anestesia - Contesta a la pregunta aún sonriendo- seguro que al despertar lo primero que va a desear es que usted se encuentre a su lado

Sebastian sonríe a modo de respuesta y se dirige a la habitación en donde se encontraba Ciel, entra lentamente y lo ve aún dormido con los ojos vendados, se sienta en una silla cerca de la camilla, le tranquilizó de sobremanera el poder verlo - Ciel, te amo - susurra despacio mientras tomaba una de sus manos

- Se- Sebastian - Había empezado a despertar justo en el momento cuando Sebastian le susurra esas hermosas palabras, además no dudo en apretar suavemente la mano del mayor en cuanto este le toma una de las suyas- también te amo y me alegra saber que estas aquí conmigo para hacerme compañía

-Te dije que estaría a tu lado - dice sonriendo - Mañana te quitarán los vendajes, Ciel. Sólo nos queda esperar

- Sí solo debo ser paciente hasta el día de mañana, podré hacerlo sin ningún problema - Sonríe al decir aquello, ahora se encontraba más tranquilo al haber salido de la cirugía-

-El doctor dijo que todo había salido bien, sólo nos queda esperar hasta mañana - dice Sebastian mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a Ciel, le da un beso cargado de amor

Ciel se ruboriza al sentir el beso pero sonríe y le corresponde sin dudarlo - No niego que me encuentro impaciente pero sí debo esperar entonces lo haré, seguro el día de hoy va a pasar bastante rápido - Comenta en tanto tocaba suavemente los vendajes con una mano-

- Yo me encuentro, igualmente, impaciente, pero aún así esperaremos hasta el día de mañana - dice mirándolo y dando otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla

- Sebastian ¿Tengo que permanecer el día de hoy en el hospital cierto? - Pregunta sintiendo algo de curiosidad mientras se ruborizaba debido al beso que su amado le había dado en la mejilla- lo que sucede es que sería la primera vez que paso un día completo en un hospital

- De eso no estoy completamente seguro, se lo preguntaré al doctor, pero no te preocupes porque si te dejan aquí yo me quedo contigo - decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, vio de repente al doctor entrar a la habitación, y decide hacerle la pregunta - ¿Ciel debe quedarse esta noche aquí?

- Debido a que mañana a primera hora le quitare los vendajes entonces sí es necesario que pase la noche aquí - Contesta el doctor mientras dejaba de observar por un momento unos documentos que tenía en las mano- bueno sí necesitan algo solo deben avisarme pero estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien

- ¿Puedo quedarme a hacerle compañía, cierto? - pregunta Sebastian en cuanto dirigía su mirada al doctor

- Por supuesto que puede quedarse con él - Dice observándolo de igual manera- todas las personas que pasan la noche aquí después de una cirugía pueden ser acompañados solo por una persona durante la noche

- Muy bien. Iré a hacer una corta llamada, vuelvo enseguida - dice para luego salir de la habitación y así poder hablar con el director del internado y contarle sobre lo ocurrido. Dentro de pocos minutos, vuelve a la habitación 502, y camina hacia su amado - He vuelto, Ciel

- Muy bien ¿Sabes Sebastian? me da gusto que puedas quedarte conmigo esta noche - Dice con una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su amado indicándole que había regresado- estoy seguro de que las horas van a pasar rápido y será mañana antes de que podamos darnos cuenta

- De eso no hay duda - dice con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ciel - Por cierto, supongo que debes tener hambre, no hemos comido nada en toda la mañana, ¿te traigo algo de comer?

- Eso estaría bien, además debido a la cirugía me ha despertado el apetito - Se ríe bajito mientras escuchaba el ruido que hacía la silla cuando Sebastian toma asiento a su lado- es cierto que no hemos comido nada en toda la mañana

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? - dice mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas - Te traigo lo que gustes

- Lo que se me antoja comer es algo dulce pero realmente no se sí sea buena idea, después de haber salido de una cirugía lo recomendable sería comer algo que pueda darme fuerzas y los nutrientes que necesito para recuperar energías - Aún se tocaba los vendajes, al parecer le daba un cosquilleo pero eso era normal por los efectos de la cirugía-

- Pero un pequeño dulce no te hará nada, ¿Cierto? - dice riendo un poco para luego ponerse de pie - Iré a comprar, ya vuelvo ¿Te gustaría un pastelillo?

- Un pastelillo estaría bien, solo de escucharlo me provoca más - Menciona aquello con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama- te estaré esperando ¿Nee?

- Esta bien, entonces ya vuelvo - dice para luego salir de la habitación e ir a comprar algo para comer, mientras pensaba en lo felices que ambos serían de ahora en adelante.

Ciel tocaba ansioso los vendajes mientras pensaba en el día de mañana cuando por fin el doctor pudiera quitarle los vendajes y decir como estaba todo, sin duda estaba emocionado pero ahora solo esperaba a que Sebastian estuviese de regreso en la habitación

Sebastian una vez con la comida comprada se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de Ciel - Listo, te traje pastel de frutillas al no saber qué sabor elegir pedí de ese - dice mientras se acercaba a él

- No debes preocuparte por el sabor del pastel, realmente ese esta bien y seguro que es delicioso - Al escuchar la voz de Sebastian sonríe al instante- no dudo eso ni siquiera un segundo. Tú también deberías comer algo ahora por que no te has alimentado durante toda la mañana

- Si, yo me compré un pastel también - dice mientras le entregaba a Ciel el pastel de frutillas y se sentaba en la silla

- Muy bien entonces empezare a comer, te agradezco con todo mi corazón el hecho de que estés tan pendiente de mí - Recibe el pastel de frutillas y tomando una cuchara decide empezar a comérselo, aunque antes de hacerlo tuvo que sentarse en la cama-

- ¿Y qué tal está? - pregunta Sebastian mientras él probaba su pastel de vainilla, que se encontraba bastante bueno

- El pastel de frutilla esta delicioso ¿El tuyo como esta? - Pregunta algo curioso sin dejar de probar el suyo con ganas- sin duda se me antojaba uno como este

- Esta delicioso también - dice mientras terminaba de probar un trozo de su pastel - ¿Quieres probarlo?

- Sí me gustaría probarlo ¿Puedo? - Dejaba el plato donde aún había un poco del pastel de frutillas sobre sus piernas-

- Abre la boca - decía mientras le acercaba una cuchara con pastel

- De acuerdo y gracias por dejarme probar de tu pastel - Dice haciendo un puchero gracioso en tanto se dedicaba abrir la boca para recibir el pastel que le daba Sebastian-

Sebastian ríe un poco al ver el tierno puchero que Ciel hacía- ¿Qué tal, te gustó? - pregunta cuando ya le hubo dado a probar el pastel a Ciel - A mi en lo personal me pareció muy bueno - dice sonriendo

- Esta delicioso realmente, me siento en el cielo al probar estos pasteles - Sonríe al tragarse el pedazo de pastel que Sebastian le había dado- gracias por dejarme probarlo por que sin duda alguna me ha gustado mucho

- Me alegra saber que te ha gustado - dice con una sonrisa en cuanto miraba a Ciel comiendo. El jovencito era para él lo más valioso sin dudas, lo amaba con todo el corazón y lo protegería con su vida, como el gran tesoro que era para él. Dirige su vista hacia una ventana, mientras comía un último trozo de pastel, observaba las distintas formas de las nubes manteniendo el silencio

Ciel al darse cuenta de aquel silencio no pudo encontrar la manera de mencionar algo para romperlo por que era incomodo estar ambos sin decir nada en lo absoluto, aunque llego un momento en que Ciel tuvo un grado alto de impaciencia y haciendo el menor ruido posible intento aflojarse los vendajes pero no lo hacía a propósito. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente

Sebastian volvió su vista hacia el jovencito y ve cómo este aflojaba sus vendajes - Ciel, ¿pero qué haces? - dice dejando a un lado el plato en donde se encontraba anteriormente su pastel, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia él y apretar un poco las vendas - No seas impaciente, mañana te las quitaran, Ciel

- Lo lamento Sebastian, es que sorpresivamente empecé a sentirme impaciente y no lo pude evitar - Dice bajando un poco la cabeza sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho antes- aunque no lo haré nuevamente y esperare hasta el día de mañana para que el doctor sea quien me quite los vendajes

- Debes tranquilizarte un poco, ¿si? - dice sonriendo mientras besaba su frente - Sé que estas ansioso, yo también lo estoy, pero espera unas cuantas horas más, mi pequeño Ciel - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

- Esperare unas cuantas horas más Sebastian, prometo ser paciente lo que hace falta pero siento curiosidad sobre algo - Se ruboriza un poco por el beso que ha recibido en su frente pero enseguida sube la cabeza- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? algo debemos hacer para distraernos mientras llega la hora de dormir ¿Cierto? - Agrega para finalizar y corresponder el abrazo-

- Tienes razón, debemos hacer algo... Aunque a decir verdad no se me ocurre qué podemos hacer, ¿se te ocurre algo a ti? - pregunta en un susurro cerca del oído del joven

- Es posible que sí tenga algunas cosas en mente - Dice sonriendo en tanto busca como pudo el rostro de Sebastian y cuando lo encuentra le da un beso en los labios- cada vez que me susurras cosas al oído me provocas ¿Lo sabías? - Agrega después de separar un poco su rostro del mayor-

- ¿En serio te provoco, Ciel? - pregunta Sebastian en un tono seductor mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del menor - Dime ¿qué provoco en ti?

- Provocas en mí muchas sensaciones que incluso me hacen llegar al borde de querer explotar, solo con tenerte cerca me haces sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo - Se le escapa un pequeño gemido al momento de darse cuenta como Sebastian mordía el lóbulo de su oreja- tan solo con pequeñas acciones como esta provocas sensaciones grandes en mí

Sonríe de medio lado, mientras besaba el cuello del joven - No sabes lo mucho que me gusta oírte gemir, Ciel, ¿Seré acaso un pervertido? - pregunta riendo un poco

- Sí así fuera serías un pervertido a quien yo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón - Aquellos gemiditos continuaban escapándose de sus finos labios sin que él lo pudiera evitar, después se ríe bajito-

Sebastian vuelve a sonreír y luego besa a Ciel en los labios - Creo que ya sé qué hacer durante la tarde... aunque no sé si sea recomendable en un hospital - decía riendo mientras besaba al jovencito

- Sí se hace con cuidado dudo que alguien pueda darse cuenta - Menciona entre el beso mientras se ríe un poco- no se pero me da la impresión que se nos ha ocurrido exactamente lo mismo para hacer durante la tarde

- Pues me parece que si - dice mientras veía hacia atrás y se aseguraba de que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada - Pero bueno, Ciel, dime ¿qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido? - dice mientras daba besitos en sus mejillas

- Se me había ocurrido jugar un rato, bueno realmente jugar de una manera especial - Se ruboriza al mencionarlo precisamente de esa manera y se dedicaba a sentir esos suaves besitos en sus mejillas- la idea me vino a la mente desde que empezaste a provocarme

- Muy bien, entonces vamos a jugar - dice poniéndose sobre el joven de cabellos azulados, lo besaba con pasión y deseo, mientras comenzaba a quitar la ropa del menor

- Se- Sebastian - Menciona el nombre de su amado entre los pequeños gemiditos que estaban saliendo suavemente de sus labios, solo con sentir sobre él a Sebastian había empezado a sentir el deseo en su interior-

Comienza a acariciar todo el torso del menor con sus manos, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su cuerpecito - Eres realmente adorable Ciel, haces que no tenga mucho control sobre mis actos - dice para luego morder suavemente el cuello del joven

- No es necesario que tengas control de tus actos sobre mí por que sabes que soy completamente tuyo - Muerde su labio inferior suavemente en cuanto siente a Sebastian mordiendo su cuello pero él estaba decidido a no quedarse atrás así que baja una mano para buscar como pudo los pantalones del mayor y de esa manera acariciar sobre la tela- ¿En serio soy tan adorable?

- Mas de lo que te imaginas - dice al momento de soltar un ronco gemido al sentir las caricias de Ciel sobre la tela de su pantalón. Con una de sus manos presionó un pezón del joven, mientras besaba nuevamente esos dulces labios a los que se había hecho adicto - Eres lo más bello que existe y lo mejor de todo, es que eres sólo mío, y jamás dejaré que alguien siquiera te mire

- Te aseguro que tampoco permitiré que alguien más te observe por que eres solo mío así como yo solo tuyo - No pudo evitar soltar más gemidos al sentir como Sebastian presionaba uno de sus pezones pero tuvo que guardar silencio cuando su amado le había dado ese beso en los labios, no dudo en correspondérselo de la misma manera por que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas-

Sebastian sonríe y baja una de sus manos, comienza a acariciar el miembro de Ciel mientras esparcía besos en todo su pecho - Yo soy tuyo y jamás dejaré de serlo - decía entre besos

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso, ahh Sebastian - Dice entre gemidos pero siempre intentando no levantar la voz por sí alguien pasaba cerca de la habitación no pudiera notar lo que ahí estaba sucediendo, las manos del mayor sobre su miembro lo estaban enloqueciendo así que él también decide mover su mano al mismo ritmo- te amo

- Yo también te amo, mi pequeño - dice mientras se quitaba la ropa, quedando así ambos completamente desnudos. Sebastian se quedó unos momentos viendo el delicado cuerpo de Ciel, amaba esas finas formas y su claro tono de piel, era, verdaderamente, lo más hermoso que había visto - Te amo más que a mi propia vida...

- Yo también te amo más que a mi propia vida, nunca olvides eso - Sube ambas manos intentando buscar lo que deseaba tocar hasta llegar al pecho del mayor el cual empieza a explorar tocándolo suavemente- a pesar de que aún no puedo verte se que eres realmente hermoso mi querido Sebastian

- Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que piensas eso de mi - dice riendo un poco mientras dejaba que el joven recorriese su pecho. Entre tanto el seguía acariciando suavemente la entrepierna del muchacho

- No cabe duda de que sabes perfectamente como tocarme - Otro gemido se le escapa por el hecho de que Sebastian aún continuaba acariciando su entrepierna- son infinitas las cosas hermosas que pienso sobre ti créeme

Sebastian sonríe -No aguanto mas...-susurraba en el oído del muchacho - ¿Estas listo? - pregunta mientras daba un corto beso en sus labios y ponía un dedo sobre la entrada de Ciel

- Claro que estoy listo, puedes empezar ahora sí lo deseas - Dice sonriendo mientras se acomodaba un poco y como de costumbre se ruborizaba ante el corto beso que Sebastian le daba en sus labios-

Sebastian comienza a preparar a Ciel para evitarle un dolor mayor, porque a pesar de ya haberlo hecho antes, el cuerpo del joven aun no se acostumbraba del todo a las intromisiones del mayor - Te necesito... Ciel...

- Yo también te necesito Sebastian más de lo que te imaginas, aunque aún me duela un poco cuando entras en mí siento como mi cuerpo me pide a gritos lo mucho que necesita estar unido al tuyo - Dice entre gemidos entrecortados en tanto empezaba a mover un poco sus caderas al querer sentir más de aquello-

Sonríe y cuando cree que Ciel ya está listo, retira sus dedos y los reemplaza por su miembro, entrando en él con mucho cuidado, dejando escapar un gemido algo ronco de sus labios al sentir la estrechez del joven que le provocaba un enorme placer, lentamente comienza a moverse, a un ritmo placentero mientras acariciaba el miembro del muchacho

- Se- Sebastian ahh se siente maravillosamente, el placer me esta llenando en cada parte de mi cuerpo - Menciona entre gemidos placenteros sin dejar de mover sus caderas ni siquiera un instante, además el ronco gemido de Sebastian lo había excitado más de la cuenta y también las caricias en su miembro lo estaban enloqueciendo- no sabes cuanto te amo

Sebastian sonríe mientras acerca su rostro al de Ciel y lo besa, mientras aceleraba la velocidad en sus movimientos - Yo también te amo como no tienes idea

- Escucharlo de tus labios me hace inmensamente feliz - Corresponde al beso con gusto aún moviéndose al mismo ritmo que Sebastian en ese instante-

Separa sus labios de los del joven y comienza a besar su cuello, mientras seguía masturbando a Ciel al mismo ritmo de cada embestida que le daba - Me encantas... - decía algo entrecortadamente

- No sabes lo mucho que me encantas tú a mí Sebastian - Contesta con la voz un poco entrecortada en tanto las embestidas del mayor le provocaban más ganas de continuar moviendo sus caderas y lo mismo pasaba con las caricias en su miembro

Se sentía completamente feliz en ese momento, el hecho de poder estar unido y escuchar las bellas frases que Ciel le decía lo llenaban de alegría. Pasa una de sus manos por un muslo del joven, acariciándolo, mientras que a su miembro lo tocaba con mayor fuerza, tratando de darle aún más placer

Ciel estaba sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al estar con Sebastian demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban, cada palabra o caricia que le daba sin duda le encantaba y con sus hermosos gemidos demostraba todo lo que le gustaba estar unido a su amado completamente. El jovencito movía sus caderas tan rápido como podía debido a que cada roce lo enloquecía

Iban a un ritmo demasiado placentero, tanto que Sebastian ya sentía que no podría por mucho tiempo más, comienza a dar embestidas un poco más lentas y profundas, igualmente placenteras mientras veía a Ciel - Yo... pronto voy a correrme...

- Sebastian siento exactamente lo mismo que tú ahora, creo que en cualquier segundo voy a correrme - Dice con la voz algo entrecortada mientras se dedicaba a moverse suavemente- aún así esto ha sido maravilloso

- Estar unido a ti es la más hermosa experiencia que he tenido, Ciel - dice mientras besaba la frente del menor, y aumentaba un poco la velocidad de sus movimientos

- Cada palabra tuya me hace feliz Sebastian, eso no lo dudes - Sonríe sin dejar de moverse y sintiendo que pronto iba a correrse tal como lo había dicho antes-

Sebastian comienza a masturbar a Ciel cada vez más rápido, para luego correrse dentro de él, gimiendo un poco fuerte, aunque no demasiado para que la gente de afuera de la habitación no lo escuchara - Te amo realmente y jamás dejaré de hacerlo - decía aun masturbando a Ciel

- Te amo mi querido Sebastian y jamás en la vida dejare de amarte, mi amor por ti es infinito - Dice sonriendo en tanto se corre debido a las constantes caricias de Sebastian en su miembro en aquel instante, después se incorpora un poco para buscar el rostro del mayor con sus manos y darle un beso en los labios-

Sebastian corresponde al dulce beso que le daba Ciel, mientras salía lentamente de él - Eres lo mas bello de mi vida - dice abrazando al joven, mientras removía sus suaves cabellos con una mano

- Tú lo más hermoso de la mía no lo olvides jamás - Se aferra un poco más al abrazo dedicándose a sentir las suaves caricias de Sebastian en sus cabellos azulados- siempre será así

Sebastian besa la frente del joven y se separa lentamente de él - Mejor voy a vestirme, puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento - dice mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su ropa

- Sí tienes razón en eso - Se ríe bajito en tanto se cubre con una sabana mientras- por suerte nadie ha entrado en los últimos minutos ciertamente

- Así es, hemos tenido mucha suerte - dice comenzando a vestirse mientras reía al ver al jovencito

- A decir verdad sí pero sucede que tenemos mucha suerte Sebastian - Sonríe nuevamente sin moverse de esa posición-

Cuando terminó de vestirse, arregla un poco su alborotado cabello, y se acerca a Ciel - También deberías vestirte, ¿o prefieres que lo haga por ti? - pregunta mientras sonríe de emoción

- Ayúdame a vestirme Sebastian ¿Sí? - Hace un puchero gracioso al decir aquello mientras aún continuaba cubierto por la sabana pero soltándola-

- Muy bien - dice riendo al ver el gracioso puchero que había hecho Ciel, para luego tomar sus ropas y comenzar a ponérselas

- Muchas gracias Sebastian, te amo mucho - Sonríe mientras siente como el mayor le colocaba la ropa, después al estar completamente vestido se escuchan tres golpecitos suaves en la puerta de la habitación- ¿Quien será? tal vez el doctor a preguntar por mí ¿Cierto?

- Puede ser - dice mientras arropaba a Ciel y tomaba asiento junto a él - Adelante - dijo para que quien estuviese afuera, entrara a la habitación

- Veo que mi pequeño paciente evoluciona maravillosamente - El doctor entra a la habitación al escuchar aquel 'Adelante'- tengo excelentes noticias realmente, he venido decidido a quitarle los vendajes en este instante debido a que lo estuve pensando y no es necesario esperar tanto

- Eso es excelente - dice emocionado Sebastian, mientras miraba a Ciel con lleno de alegría - Ya no habrá que esperar hasta mañana...

- Me siento tan emocionado de no tener que esperar hasta el día de mañana - Es lo único que pudo mencionar mientras el doctor se colocaba al otro lado de la cama para poder empezar a aflojarle los vendajes- aunque debo decir que también estoy un poco nervioso

- Vamos, tranquilízate, Ciel, todo saldrá bien - dice Sebastian al tomar una de sus manos - Estoy aquí junto a ti, no debes preocuparte

Ciel tan solo asiente con un suave movimiento de cabeza mientras siente como los vendajes se iban aflojando cada vez más pero al segundo se encontraban sobre la sabana - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora doctor? - Dice mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Sebastian-

- Debes ir abriendo suavemente los ojos cuando te lo diga ¿De acuerdo? - Observa como el jovencito asiente así que le dice de inmediato-

Sebastian estaba tan emocionado y ansioso como el joven, veía como este iba abriendo lentamente los ojos y cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos, pregunto - Ciel... ¿Puedes ver?

Al comienzo todo lo estaba viendo algo borroso pero a medida que pasaban los segundos las cosas empezaban a tomar forma, sin lugar a dudas estaba viendo y aquello había sido tanta emoción para él que no pudo evitar llorar. Aún con las lagrimas que caen de sus ojos decide observar a quien le estaba hablando y al poder ver a Sebastian su llanto aumento - Se- Sebastian sí pu- puedo ver

- No sabes la alegría que me da el escuchar eso - dice con una bella sonrisa mientras abrazaba al joven - Doctor, muchas gracias, sinceramente - dice viendo al hombre que había operado a Ciel

- No tiene por que agradecérmelo, lo hecho con gusto y me alegra que todo hubiera salido exitosamente - Dice el doctor con una sonrisa en tanto caminaba hacía la puerta- debo ir atender un asunto ahora pero más tarde regresare a preguntar como va todo ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo doctor, realmente muchas gracias - Agradece Ciel antes de que el doctor se despidiera y saliera de la habitación-

- ¿Te encuentras bien, mi pequeño? - pregunta algo preocupado aun mientras secaba las lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro

- Me encuentro bien Sebastian, no pude evitar llorar en cuanto me he dado cuenta de que podía ver - Dice observando a Sebastian y dedicándole una sonrisa, ahora que había podido verlo no se cansaba de hacerlo- tal como lo me lo imaginaba. Eres hermoso mi querido Sebastian y nunca dude de ello

Sebastian sólo sonríe para luego darle un corto beso en los labios - Te amo, Ciel - le dice mientras ampliaba su bella sonrisa

- Yo también te amo Sebastian más de lo que te imaginas - Se ruboriza como de costumbre por el corto beso del mayor en sus labios- ahora tengo otro sueño más por ver cumplido pero ese tal vez tarde un poco más ¿Sabes cual es? no vivir más en ese internado, realmente vivir ahí no es algo que me guste

- Ya te lo había dicho antes, en cuanto cumpla mi mayoría de edad te sacaré de allí - dice sonriendo - No te preocupes que sólo falta un mes, en tan solo un mes mas nos iremos de ese lugar

- Muy bien entonces en un mes podremos salir de ese lugar ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos en el departamento que tengo ahora? bueno tal vez tengas planeado que sea otro lugar - Sonríe en tanto decide sentarse en la cama un momento- lo que tú decidas va a estar bien para mí

-Vamos a tu departamento, después de todo yo no tenía idea a donde ir - dice riendo un poco mientras se sentaba junto a Ciel - Estoy tan feliz...

- Entonces esta decidido, solo es cuestión de que pase un mes - Aún sonriendo observa a Sebastian que se sentaba junto a él- también me siento lleno de felicidad

Mantenía su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, mira a Ciel, se acerca más a su cuerpo, lo abraza y entrelaza sus dedos con los del joven - Soy realmente feliz a tu lado

- No dudes que también soy feliz a tu lado, realmente feliz mi amado Sebastian - Se aferra más al abrazo mientras entrelaza también sus dedos con los del mayor- cuando estemos en el internado quisiera poder permanecer contigo todo el tiempo pero no creo que lo permitan

- Tienes razón, no creo que nos permitan tal cosa, pero podemos vernos al final de cada clase...- dice mientras se aferraba mas a Ciel

- No creo ser capaz de soportar tanto tiempo lejos de ti Sebastian, aunque esto que pienso hacer sea una locura lo haré - Deja escapar un pequeño suspiro sin dejar de abrazar a Sebastian- tengo planeado pedirle permiso al director para que me permita pasarme a tu habitación ¿No te molesta que lo haga? es que no quiero alejarme de ti ni un segundo

- Por supuesto que no es molestia para mi - dice algo sorprendido - sólo espero nos sea permitido, odiaría tener que estar demasiado tiempo sin tu compañía

- Por ese motivo es que pienso hacerlo en cuanto lleguemos al internado, mi deseo es permanecer siempre contigo - Se dedicaba a observar cada detalle de la habitación- solo tendremos que estar separados en las horas de clases

- Así será - decía al momento de ponerse de pie - Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo - dice sonriéndole en tanto salía de la habitación, en busca de el doctor para saber si podrían volver en ese instante al internado o si debían quedarse esa noche de todas formas

Ciel tan solo asiente con un movimiento de cabeza mientras veía como Sebastian salía de la habitación en busca del doctor así que se coloca de pie para acercarse a la ventana y admirar el hermoso paisaje, estaba seguro de que Sebastian iba a encontrar pronto al doctor y podrían saber sí debía quedarse esa noche en el hospital o podrían regresar al internando

Sebastian al encontrar al doctor, le pregunta sobre si podían o no volver, a lo que el doctor accedió, sólo vería en qué estado se encontraba realmente Ciel, por lo que ambos volvieron juntos a la habitación en donde estaba el joven observando el paisaje por la ventana - Ciel, he traído al doctor, sólo debe revisarte y según eso volveremos o nos quedaremos aquí - menciona al entrar junto al doctor

- De acuerdo entonces dejare que el doctor me revise, además tengo tantas ganas de salir del hospital - Dice con una sonrisa en tanto observa que el doctor se acerca dispuesto a revisarlo así que le permite hacerlo- en realidad me siento muy bien

- A ver Ciel solo es cuestión de unos cuantos segundos - Menciona el doctor mientras revisaba a Ciel y lo encuentra perfecto- lo encuentro maravillosamente así que le daré de alta ahora para que puedan irse enseguida - Agrega con una sonrisa-

- Muchas gracias doctor - menciona sonriéndole - Entonces nos podremos ir, Ciel - dice Sebastian acercándose al jovencito, para tocar luego con suavidad sus cabellos - Si quieres podemos ir a algún otro lugar antes del internado, pero no se lo debes decir a nadie - le susurra mientras reía como un niño travieso - No creo que nos regañen si llegamos una o dos horas más tarde, ¿cierto?

- Yo tampoco creo que nos regañen sí llegamos una o dos horas más tarde pero por sí acaso no le diré sobre esto a nadie, es una promesa entre los dos - Contesta con una hermosa sonrisa mientras hacía un gracioso gesto al sentir las caricias de Sebastian en su cabello- bueno sí quisiera ir a otro lugar antes de regresar al internado ¿Qué lugar sugieres para ir? debe ser uno agradable y bonito

- Podríamos ir a donde tú quieras, aunque se me ocurre que podríamos ir a pasear por el parque y luego pasar a tomarnos un café o algo - menciona aun pensando en algo que pudiesen disfrutar ambos - Dime tu qué se te ocurre, realmente yo seré feliz con sólo estar a tu lado, mi pequeño - dice sonriéndole en tanto pasaba un brazo por su espalda para abrazarlo

- ¿Sabes? pasear juntos un rato por el parque será hermoso, después podemos ir a tomar un café o tal vez un helado - Aun sonriendo dice aquello y se aferraba lo más que podía a ese cálido abrazo, ahora sin duda se sentía inmensamente feliz y no dudaba ni un segundo en demostrarlo- no sabes lo feliz que me siento Sebastian

- También me siento feliz, porque tú sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que sin ti, realmente no podría vivir, Ciel, es por eso que soy tan feliz estando junto a ti - dice luego de haber tomado la barbilla de Ciel para verlo a los ojos - Realmente te amo mucho - menciona antes de darle un beso en los labios

- Yo también te amo mucho y tampoco sería capaz de vivir sin ti - Susurra bajito al momento de corresponder el beso de inmediato, además sentía perfectamente como su corazón empezaba a latir con muchísima fuerza y de manera frenética e incluso pensaba que se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento-

Sebastian mientras besaba al joven lo abrazaba con más fuerza para sentir el calor que el cuerpo del jovencito desprendía. Se sentía feliz realmente, podrían salir ya de ese hospital e ir a disfrutar los dos juntos, ahora que Ciel podía ver, podrían hacer muchas cosas más, juntos

Ciel no quería alejarse del cuerpo de Sebastian ni siquiera un segundo así que al ser abrazado con más fuerza decide continuar con el maravilloso beso, algunas cosas habían llegado a su mente y una de ellas se trataba de que ahora que la cirugía a la cual había sido sometido pudo salir bien entonces podrían hacer juntos todo lo que anhelan. Su gran sueño se había cumplido y podía ver

Segundos más tarde Sebastian se separa lentamente del jovencito, aunque no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para poder observarlo a los ojos - Eres lo más bello que me ha podido suceder en la vida

- Sebastian eres tan dulce conmigo que cada día me enamoras más - Dice sonriéndole mientras lo miraba con muchísimo amor y extendía una mano para acariciar el rostro de su amado- también eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida y significas mucho para mí

- Tú eres muy tierno, mi Ciel - dice sonriendo mientras recibía esa suaves caricias en su rostro por parte del jovencito - Eres de verdad alguien muy tierno, en todos los sentidos. Eso sólo me hace adorarte cada vez más

- Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso mi Sebastian - Le da un corto beso en los labios mientras sonreía y se alejaba para ir a buscar la ropa con la que había llegado al hospital debido a que iba a vestirse- creo que es mejor que empiece a vestirme

- Si, así podremos disfrutar más tiempo juntos - menciona sonriendo mientras veía al joven alejarse un poco. En realidad Sebastian deseaba estar con Ciel, para siempre y no precisamente en el internado, se encontraba ansioso de poder cumplir su mayoría de edad cuanto antes para poder salir de ese internado, y llevarse a su amado a vivir junto a él, esperaba ansioso ese día. Por ahora disfrutaría cada momento que pudiese pasar con el joven

- No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de que podamos hacer muchísimas cosas juntos ahora que por fin puedo ver sin ningún problema - Sonríe mientras empezaba a cambiarse y cuando termino de hacerlo simplemente camina hasta el baño de la habitación con intenciones de verse al espejo y peinar su hermoso cabello- me encuentro listo Sebastian - Le dice desde el baño-

- Muy bien, entonces ¿nos vamos? - pregunta sonriendo mientras caminaba hasta el baño y poder así ver al jovencito - Te ves hermoso - dice mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ciel para salir junto a él de esa habitación

Al salir de la habitación Ciel se dispone a observar a su alrededor para fijarse en algunas cosas que habían cerca, después cuando salen del hospital sonríe alegremente mientras disfrutaba del aire fresco y de la compañía de Sebastian - Me alegra haber podido salir del hospital - Dice mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Sebastian-

- También yo, los hospitales no son precisamente mi lugar favorito - menciona riendo mientras entrelazaba también sus dedos con los de Ciel - Me siento tan feliz de que puedas ver ahora, mi Ciel...

- También me siento inmensamente felíz de poder ver, ese había sido mi sueño desde el mismo instante en que perdí la vista en aquel desagradable accidente - Dice sintiendose algo triste al mencionar aquello pero al instante decide no llorar debido a que no deseaba arruinar su momento feliz ahora, aún continuaba con su mano unida a la del mayor- no debo recordar jamás esos tristes momentos

- Así es mi pequeño, en lo posible no pienses en lo ocurrido, ya que eso sólo te deprimirá - menciona mientras apretaba suavemente la mano del joven - Ahora debes pensar en lo feliz que serás, porque pienso hacerte realmente feliz - dice sonriéndole

- Tienes razón en eso Sebastian, no debo recordar esas cosas que solo me deprimen pero realmente no quiero arruinar mi felicidad pensando en esas situaciones - Dice mientras apretaba de igual manera la mano de Sebastian y le dedicaba una sonrisa- siempre consigues subirme el animo y de corazón te lo agradezco

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Ciel, soy yo quien debo agradecerte todo lo que me das - menciona con una sonrisa en tanto se agachaba un poco para besar la frente del joven - Realmente muchísimas gracias, mi pequeño Ciel

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo debido a que siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti - Se ruboriza un poco al sentir el beso en su frente sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, sin duda estaba completamente feliz- no olvides que te amo ¿Sí?

- También te amo, Ciel - dice mientras mantenía su sonrisa - Sabes estaba pensando en que antes de ir a tomar algo, podríamos pasar al Planetario que se encuentra cerca de aquí, ¿Qué te parece? Es realmente un lugar hermoso y quisiera ir contigo

- ¿Al Planetario? es un lugar que nunca he podido visitar pero que siempre he deseado conocer, estaré encantado de poder ir contigo - Contesta con una bonita sonrisa mientras sentía una inmensa emoción en su interior la cual no dudaba en demostrar- vamos ahora ¿Sí? será muy divertido

- Por supuesto, iremos de inmediato - menciona sonriendo mientras caminaba en dirección al Planetario, emocionado de visitar ese lugar que le encantaba junto a su amado - Realmente la pasaremos muy bien allí estoy seguro

- Yo también estoy seguro de que la vamos a pasar maravillosamente ahí así que eso me hace muy feliz - Caminaba junto a su amado sin soltarle la mano, no dejaba de sentirse emocionado por la visita a ese hermoso lugar-


End file.
